


Absolute Soldier

by Malmacian_89



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Marine Lexa (The 100), Military, No Smut, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmacian_89/pseuds/Malmacian_89
Summary: Clarke was told that Lexa had died in combat 5 years ago. What happens when Lexa came back to save her? How is she alive? Where has she been? What really did happen to Lexa during the 5 years when she was thought to be dead?I sucked at summary. So if that little summary intrigues you, please be sure to try and read to find out. :)
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 77
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is good. Well I try to make it as good as possible. I don't know. What will you think?
> 
> This story came to me when I was watching Bloodshot earlier this year. And it has a little bit of Universal Soldier and Grace from Terminator Dark Fate in it. So I don't know. 
> 
> Whatever it is, I hope you enjoy this.

**2014 - 5 Years ago**

**100 km South by South East to base in Afghanistan**

**-**

First Lieutenant Alexandria Jasmin Woods is on her last mission before she’ll be honorary discharge from the Marines after serving 6 years. She’s 28 years old and she had been wanting to start a family with her wife who is waiting for her back home in Arkadia. She doesn’t get to video call home often since internet signals are hard to come by from where she was normally deployed. But the last video call she had with her wife a month ago, is when she was told the good news. The IVF finally worked and that her wife was 3 weeks pregnant.

Lexa had been married to her wife, Clarke for 5 years now. They met during their freshman year of college when they were assigned as roommates. The both of them got along really well the first time they met. They literally went from strangers to best friends and to lovers. They also went from being roommates in their dorm room to living together in a one bedroom apartment for the rest of college.

Lexa joined the army straight out of college to follow in her father’s footstep at the age of 22. Even though both Clarke and her mother protested at first, they did in the end relent and decided to support her choice instead. After all, she is her father’s daughter. After a year of serving, she came home for a week to celebrate Christmas with her family and a few of their friends. And that night after dinner, she proposed to Clarke in front of everyone present which earns her a squealing ‘yes’ from the woman she loves even before she could finish popping her question.

The both of them shared the same lost of a family member; their fathers. Clarke was 16 when she lost Jake due to an accident at work while Lexa lost her father, Alexander when she was 12 while he was on tour in the army. And both of them had a really good feeling that their fathers would be so proud of them from wherever they may be. 

Instead of planning for a wedding in the near future, they decided to get married the day before Lexa had to leave again with their mothers as their only witnesses. They didn’t care for a big fancy wedding; they just wanted to be married to each other as soon as possible. Their friends only found out about their marriage when Lexa told them through one of her video calls with her wife a few months later.

Then 3 years into their marriage, they decided to try and have a baby. They went through the process and the plan was to plant Lexa’s embryo into Clarke and get a donor. They were really excited about it but it didn’t work out for the first 2 times they tried.

The first time when it happened, Lexa was with Clarke; crying together and them holding on to each other for comfort. Lexa whispered sweet nothings into her wife’s ear that sad day and told her that everything’s going to be okay one day. The second time when it didn’t work, Lexa was miles away serving in God knows where and she couldn’t comfort her wife. She felt helpless on the other side of the world but Clarke stayed strong for her. She told her that she will be okay and only asked of her to return home safely. And now, their third time is their charm. She couldn’t wait to get home and have her pregnant wife in her arms.

She is now currently on her very last mission. This mission was supposed to be a safe one; just an easy sweep around the area. Lexa and her unit of 4 others were sent to check on an old ruins of a construction site in the middle of the desert. It was supposed to be just a final check through to see if it is clear then report it in and then they could all go home.

“Ma’am, permission to speak freely?” One of her unit member, 21 year old, Pvt. Artigas Lucas asks.

“Art, you know you don’t have to get formal with me when it’s just us. But permission granted anyway.” Lexa replies light heartedly.

“Right. Uh... Well... So... There’s nothing here. So why were we sent here to investigate this dump anyway? I mean, it’s like a ghost town here. There’s like _literally_ nothing here.” He complained as he kicked on sand and a few stones around.

“That’s because our platoon captain hates you. And since you’re in _our_ unit, _we_ have to tag along to make sure to hold your hand before you cross the road.” Another member, their medic Sgt Caris Campbell teases while the rest of the members laugh at Artigas’ pouting.

“Har har... very funny guys.” Artigas replies.

“Alright, alright people. The sooner we clear this place, the sooner we can get back home. Sounds good?” Lexa told them with a smile and a shake of her head as a chorus of ‘good’ came from her four comrades.

Everything seemed to be in order. There were no signs of anyone or anything suspicious and it looks pretty much clear. But just as Lexa and her unit was about to turn back around and leave, a shot was fired and the next thing they knew, Artigas was on the ground with a bullet hole to his head.

“Take cover!” Lexa shouted to the rest of them. The rest scampered around to find cover but it wasn’t much so they pretty much had to squeeze together behind a cinder block wall that is large and thick enough for them to hide from the shooter.

Lexa tried to peek from the side of the wall but another shot was being fired to their direction. “Can anyone see the goddamn shooter?!” Lexa asks her unit through gritted teeth but all of them shook their heads ‘no’ frantically.

“It must have been from somewhere on the North West of us. It sounded like it.” Cpl Cal Stevens, another member of her unit offered.

“Dammit.” Lexa cursed under her breath since the direction of North West is open with no covers at all. She then reaches into one of her pockets for her Airsoft sniper rifle scope which she always kept with her. It belonged to her late father. He was a Gunnery Sergeant in the Marines and a damn good sniper shooter until he was bested by the enemy’s sniper shooter. With it, she slowly peeks out and tries to spot the shooter when they suddenly went silent. She quickly scans the place and spotted the shooters. There were two of them. 

“I see them.” Lexa said as she leans back against the wall.

“Them, ma’am?” Caris asks.

“Two of them. They are approximately on our 11 o’clock and they are about three feet apart from each other. I’m gonna run and draw their fire out.” She then faces her GySgt. Tristan Josephs. “Don’t miss, Sargeant.” Tristan nodded his head with conviction.

He lay down on his front and slowly leans out of the other side of the wall before taking aim at the direction Lexa mentioned earlier. When he sets his eye on the targets, he gave a single nod to Lexa. The brunette took a deep breath before standing up and running East in a zig zag manner; as fast as she could.

The snipers began their rounds of shots but misses every time. While they were busy raining fire on the running Lexa, Tristan took his aim and relaxes himself before taking a shot at one of them. His aim was true and he got one of the snipers right through the left eye.

But just as he was about to aim at the second sniper, the guy delivered a shot that went through the left side of Lexa’s neck and out the front. As she drops to the ground, Tristan finally took aim and shot him right in between his eyebrows. When he gave the all clear, the rest of them ran towards their fallen leader.

Lexa was holding onto her bleeding neck with tears brimming in her eyes as she struggles with the pain. Her mouth was open gulping for air as she chokes on her blood. Caris reaches her first and turns her to her side; relieving the pressure so that she could breathe easy. Blood sputters out of Lexa’s mouth as she coughs.

The medic then proceeded to reach into her own med kit and pull out a packet of clotting agent. She tore the packet open and pours the content on to Lexa’s bleeding neck before reaching in her med kit again for a diazepam injection. After injecting Lexa with it, the medic finally wraps the neck wound with bandages. She then presses firmly on it to stop the bleeding.

While their medic was doing her job, Lexa was looking around her, frantic and scared. She thought about Clarke and their unborn baby. She was so close to being back home with her wife and now... She thinks she might not even make it back home alive. Cal saw the scared look in her eyes so he grabs hold on to her bloody right hand and held them firmly in both of his. “Everything’s going to be alright Lexa. You just need to hold on for a little bit longer, okay?” He reassures her. Tristan was keeping an eye out on their surroundings as he called into his radio for help all the while taking worried glances back at his team mates.

Just when everything seemed to be going fine, one by one her unit members were shot dead. Lexa’s eyes went wide in shock as she saw her comrades fall lifelessly on to the ground with bullet wounds in between their eyes. She was whimpering and crying for them but she can’t seem to be able to get the words out. She tried to move to get to them but every movement she makes seemed to amplify her pain.

Then a figure came up to her and blocks her view from her fallen people. The person was followed by 4 others with automatic rifles in their hands as they surrounded her and the person before her. She couldn’t really tell who they were since they were not wearing the typical camo outfit like regular soldiers do. Instead, they were all wearing black long sleeved shirts, black gloves, black kevlar vests, black army pants and combat boots. They have gun holsters strapped onto their legs and they were all wearing sunglasses and throat microphones around their necks. They looked professional and they came in prepared; to say the least. But the one thing that could identify them is the logo on the left shoulder of their sleeves.

A white handprint with a mountain on the back.

The figure that came before her is a woman with sandy blonde hair neatly tied back into a tight bun with her hat tucked underneath her left forearm. The blue of her eyes were cold unlike Clarke’s bright warm blue ones. She’s wearing a US marine’s officer’s uniform with two silver stars on her shoulders; a Major General. Different ribbons adorned her left chest of her coat and badges just below it. The woman had a soft gentle smile on her face but Lexa doesn’t trust her even when this woman was clearly a high ranking officer.

Afterall, her friends are all dead because of her.

But before Lexa could apprehend what was going on, the woman draw out her hand gun and aims it at her. “Don’t worry soldier. You won’t remember anything after this.” That was all the woman said before she pulled the trigger on Lexa.

~

**3 days later back at home; Arkadia**

**-**

“How are you feeling today? You said you weren’t feeling well a few days ago.” Raven asked when she had settled in on Clarke’s couch.

“Oh, I’m fine. It’s just heart burn that’s all.” Clarke answers coolly. Raven who knew Clarke since forever, knew that she was lying but chose not to push. And the blonde on the other hand, chose not to tell her brunette friend about the sudden heart pain she’s been feeling since 3 days ago. 

“So anyway. Are you excited that she’s coming home?” Raven decided in changing of subject is in order. Raven had a day off from work so she’s spending her time with her pregnant blonde best friend instead.

“Of course I am. I can’t wait for Lexa to see this little one on the sonogram next week.” Clarke said smiling at the thought of Lexa’s face when she would finally see the baby for the very first time. “But I wonder why she hasn’t called yet. She promised me she would after she gets back from her final mission...”

“Maybe she’s just trying to surprise you. Who knows, she might be knocking on your door at any given moment with that ridiculous grin on her face.” Raven teases. Just then a knock really did come from the front door. Her best friend and Clarke shared the same wide eyed expression before they both let out a chuckle. Clarke quickly got up to answer the door with a smile. But it slowly falters the moment she saw a man in service uniform with a solemn look on his face on the other side of the door instead.

He slowly removed his hat and said, “Mrs. Griffin-Woods, I am Major Titus Neil. I’m here on behalf of the Marine Corps to inform you that your wife, First Lieutenant Alexandria Jasmin Griffin-Woods and her unit were killed in action 3 days ago. They were...” The officer continues on but Clarke wasn’t listening after she was told that her wife was killed in action.

_'First Lieutenant Alexandria Jasmin Griffin-Woods... killed in action... Lieutenant Alexandria Jasmin Griffin-Woods... killed in action... Lexa... killed... in action... ’_

It keeps playing over and over in her head. She felt like she was under water and Clarke suddenly felt weak on her feet. But before she could crash onto the floor, the man stepped forward and caught her just as Raven rounded the corner to see what was taking Clarke so long at the door only to be met with her best friend looking daze in the arms of a Marine officer. Raven put two and two together and quickly helped the man in bringing Clarke into the living room couch.

While the blonde was still in a daze like state, Raven talked to the officer to get the full information on what had happened to Lexa. She was told that Lexa and her unit didn’t return on time so they sent out another team to the place where Lexa and her unit was supposed to do a simple sweep but they found the place left with explosion residues instead; leaving nothing else at all. After he had finished explaining, he slowly stepped towards Clarke who was just staring at nothing in front of her.

Whether or not she could hear him, he gave his deepest condolences to her anyway. “I’m so sorry for your lost, Mrs Griffin-Woods. Alexandria was a fine soldier. I am proud to have known her.” He finally offers to Clarke after a few tries to get her attention. He then stood up straight and saluted to the now widowed woman and then giving Raven a solemn nod before making his leave from the premises. Everything after was a just a giant blur.

~

 **2019 - 5 years later; Polis**

**-**

“Madi, are you ready yet?” Clarke called out to her little girl from the kitchen. “Come on sweetie, you don’t want to be late for school!”

After receiving the news of Lexa’s death 5 years ago, Clarke lost her spark. She would physically be there in front of her friends and family but mentally; she’s miles away. She would cry every single night when she’s lying on their queen sized bed alone on Lexa’s side of it. She still does on most nights. She doesn’t go out with her friends anymore; choosing to rather stay at home alone. She doesn’t get excited about things anymore and she wouldn’t talk much. The only thing that kept her going was the baby growing inside of her. Even then, she moved on autopilot.

Raven, Octavia and Lexa’s mom, Aria took turns staying with Clarke so that she won’t be alone through the pregnancy. Most of the time, they just let Clarke be. They learned not to push the blonde after that one time where they pushed her a little too hard and Clarke ended up locking herself in her and Lexa’s room before collapsing after 3 days of not eating anything. It took Aria having a deep conversation with Clarke the day after she returned from the hospital for the pregnant blonde to finally change her ways.

_**_

_Aria went into her daughter-in-law’s bedroom and saw Clarke lying facing away from the door in a feotal position. From where she stood, she could hear soft sniffling and knew that Clarke had been crying again. The older woman took a deep breath and slowly closes the bedroom door before making her way to the bed. She sat down behind the crying woman and then gently places her hand on Clarke’s shoulder to get her attention._

_“Clarke, honey. I hate seeing you like this. You have got to start looking after yourself. It’s not just you now, you have a life growing inside of you.” Aria begins. “I know what it feels like to lose your other half. I was there before and I was in the same exact position you’re in right now. But back then, I didn’t have my own Octavia and Raven. I was all alone.”_

_Clarke slowly turns and faces the older woman. Aria notices that she had blood shot and puffy eyes. After a moment, Clarke decided to ask the woman, “H-How did you...” The question trailed off._

_“How did I make it through? Well, I had Lexa. She is the whole which consist of half of me and half of my late husband. And when I look at her, I see him too. Did you know she has her father’s eyes?” Clarke nodded because Lexa told her that before. “Even though I lost my Alexander, I had my little Alexandria.” Aria then places her palm on Clarke’s belly. “This baby is half of you and half of her. Both of you made this happened. So don’t destroy her memory by being careless with your health and the baby’s.”_

_Clarke sat up against the headboard before looking down to her barely there swollen stomach. She then laid both her palms on her stomach when suddenly new waves of fresh tears stream down her face. Aria moves closer and pulls the blonde into her arms and held her as she cries. Clarke kept repeating the words ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again until Aria managed to calm her down._

_**_

Ever since then, Clarke got herself better. She apologizes to her two best friends for being difficult and she finally accepted the help from them and her mother-in-law. She took great care of herself and her growing baby inside until December came. The three women were by her side at the time of the birth when her own mother apologizes for not being there because she was celebrating the holidays with her step father’s side of the family. She didn’t care. She never did.

The moment she laid eyes on her baby, everything changes. For the first time since Lexa died, she had a big genuine spark adorning her features. Her baby had her eyes and her hair but who knows, it might change later on in life. And since then she knew that she had to be strong for her baby girl. Lexa would want her to.

When her friends and mother-in-law asked her what the baby’s name would be, she answers without hesitation and without looking away from the newborn in her arms, “Madison Alexandria Griffin-Woods.”

A year after getting used to being a single mom, she decided to move to Polis to start fresh. Polis has always been a dream of hers and Lexa’s and she feels like it’s a good time as any to make that dream a reality. It’s also a bonus point that no one will know her there. She’s just finally have had enough of the staring and pity looks from the people in Arkadia.

Arkadia is peaceful but it’s also a small town and everyone practically knows everyone. Even though they don’t down right point fingers at you or talk about you to your face, still she notices the whispers and looks of sympathy the people would give her for being a widow to a dead soldier who died in action and with a newborn baby to raise all by herself.

And when she’s out and about running some errands, with or without her baby, there isn’t a time where someone wouldn’t come up to her to give their condolences to her or how they sympathizes Madi for not knowing her other parent.

As month’s progresses, people still gave her sympathetic looks. Some even started offering their sons, daughters or grandkids to try and help Clarke with daily things. And Clarke is sick and tired of it all. So to her, moving seem like a good way to start. And she’s doing this in memory of her late wife in mind anyway. Of course everyone understood her decision apart from her own mother, Abby.

**

_“Why do you need to move away from Arkadia anyway? You could just move to a new house if it’s too much for you here?” Her mom said one evening._

_“I need a fresh start mom. I can’t take it that everywhere I go people still gave me pity looks. It’s like losing the love of your life wasn’t depressing enough. I don’t need their looks to keep reminding me of that lost since I’m already just starting to get the hang of being a single mom.”_

_“Just ignore the looks then. Or better yet, find yourself a new partner. And why can’t you just start fresh somewhere close to home instead? What about your job? You can’t just up and leave everything.”_

_“I don’t need a new partner, mom.” Clarke said while rolling her eyes at her mother’s suggestion. “All I need is a fresh start. Besides, Polis has always been a dream of ours; mine and Lexa’s. Polis has lots of opportunity and I’m sure I can get a job at a hospital there; even if I have to start from the bottom. And I won’t be up and leaving just like that. I’ve already talk to the Chief about it and he’s already started to transfer most of my patients to other doctors. I’m nearly all set.” Clarke said with a shrug as she moved about in the kitchen to prepare dinner for the both of them._

_“I just think that it’s a bad idea.” Her mom mumbled but Clarke clearly heard her._

_“Yeah well, I don’t need your permission to move, mom. I can make my own decisions.”_

_“Yeah and you’re making the wrong one. You forget that I lost your father too. I know how it feels.”_

_“Yeah? And it took you what? A whole year to start dating again. Back then I’ve learned to understand that you need the chance to start being happy again. But my love for Lexa is nothing compared to your love for dad because unlike you, Lexa was it for me. Always has and always will. I couldn’t even imagine myself dating let alone being with someone else other than Lexa.” Clarke replied. “And besides, you didn’t lose him before I was born. So no, you don’t know what it feels like to live through the rest of the pregnancy and raising your child alone.” She knew saying those things will hurt her mom, but she didn’t care at this point._

_That night, dinner was spent with awkward silence._

_**_

Her mother wasn’t always this overbearing. It only started after Lexa died when she found out about Clarke’s mishap the night when she ended up in the hospital after not taking care of herself. From then on she started planting ideas in her daughter’s head that all she needs is a person to pick up where Lexa left off. Her mother needs to realize that her daughter isn’t her. Clarke won’t easily move on from Lexa and until she realizes that, their relationship will always be strained.

A few months after her move, Raven and Octavia broke the news that they were moving to Polis along with Lexa’s mom as well. She’s definitely happy that her two best friend and mother-in-law decided to move to be closer to her. After all, the three of them were the constant in her life. Aria has been more of a mother to her than her own biological mother.

But her happiness didn’t last because a year after she had moved to Polis and working at the general hospital there, her mother called and told her that she had an offer to work at the same hospital where Clarke works. Even though Abby telling her was supposed to be good news, Clarke wasn’t happy about it. Here she is trying to stay as far away from her mother as she could and Abby just had to come along. Of course they argued about that too. So Clarke had no choice but to avoid her mother at all cost; even though sometimes that proves to be impossible. But she tried anyway.

Back to the present.

The patters of tiny feet could be heard coming down the stairs. Soon a tiny figure came running into the kitchen and sat down on the chair before starting on her breakfast of one tiny pancake with berries and honey on top. They never had maple syrup because Lexa preferred honey over her pancakes and Clarke still bought things which her late wife favours because she has learned to love them too. And when Clarke decided to try maple syrup on Madi’s pancake, her little girl scrunch up her face and say that she didn’t like it. So now, they just stick to honey.

While Madi is eating her breakfast happily, Clarke had a mug of coffee in between her hands that’s resting on the dining table. She had a small smile on her face as she took this moment to study her daughter’s features.

Her light hair she had when she was born has now grown into long brown waves; exactly like Lexa’s. Her daughter’s eyes and round shape face; she shares them with her but the girl’s mannerism and way of speaking were an exact carbon copy to Lexa. Oh, and she detests onion, just like Lexa. _“They make you fart big time.”_ Madi would say. It brought a smile to her face when she thought of the similarity between her daughter and her late wife.

She was deep in thought when her little girl’s voice snaps her out of it. “Okay mommy, I’m done.” The little 5 year old said with a grin as she swings her legs happily on the chair. Clarke smiles brightly at her daughter’s adorableness as she got up and grabs the empty plate before placing a kiss on top of her daughter’s head.

After rinsing the plates and putting it in the dishwasher, she told Madi to sit on the bench by the foyer. She then helped the little girl put on her shoes before grabbing her daughter’s mini school bag and her handbag before leaving the house and driving them to school. Once they were there, Clarke opens the car door for Madi who automatically grabs hold of her hand when she has stepped out of the car. Even after getting used to going to school, Madi is still very much shy once they arrive every day.

She walked them to the front double doors of the school where Madi’s teacher was waiting for her students. When they were close to the teacher, Clarke knelt down to her daughter’s height and gave her raspberry kisses all over her face which lights up a series of giggles from her daughter. She then waves to her little girl goodbye until Madi turns the corner towards her classroom away from her sight before she turns around and getting into the car and driving on to work.

Life is that simple for Clarke and she’s content with it.

~

 **Somewhere in Polis**

**-**

Waking up at 4.30 am on the dot every morning, goes on a 10 mile run, comes back and does more intense workouts, takes a cold shower right after and then does breakfast. Like clockwork, that’s how she has been living in this one bedroom apartment for 4 years now. She moved here to Polis right after a year of rehabilitation in the secret base where she first woke up after her ‘accident’.

She didn’t know why she picked this particular state to live in. She reasons that it’s because it’s closer to the secret base which she has to report to if she was called upon but in truth, she actually felt like she needed to be here in Polis somehow. She didn’t know why that is, only that it’s a feeling that she couldn’t explain.

5 years ago, Lexa woke up in a medical lab of sorts, lost and disoriented. She couldn’t remember why or how she got there; only was told by the doctor present at the time that she survived an explosion and she was in a very bad shape when she was brought in. When she asked what this place is, their answer was the rehabilitation centre. Where specifically? They didn’t say. They then explained that they had to do a major surgery on her to save her life. They showed her what they had done to her and from the looks of her x-rays; every bone in her body has been... changed. She knew that she should freak out about it but somehow she couldn’t so she just lay there and listened to the doctor explaining the whole procedure to her.

They explained that her bones have been cover with titanium plating that was designed specifically to fit her bones perfectly. It is also made light so that it won’t hinder her movements at all. But they didn’t stop there, no. They also added a mind drive called the M.A.D at the back of her neck. When she asked them what M.A.D is, she was told that it a mind advancement device.

It’s true that with the mind drive in her, her mind is advanced than a normal human mind. But in truth, the M.A.D really is a mind _altering_ device. She didn’t know about that at first but now she was beginning to.

With it, Lexa’s mind has the ability to absorb vast amount of knowledge that has been downloaded into the mind drive. She could basically learn _anything_ within minutes; be it from just seeing like a photographic memory, downloading it straight into her drive or just by the old fashion way; reading. She is currently an expert in hand to hand combat, a master in hacking any known computer, familiarization with any known land, sky or water vehicles and has advance knowledge in every weapon this world had to offer. All of that plus her strength and durability; it makes her a very formidable soldier.

It seems to be going very well for the organization. Or so they thought.

You see, about a year ago, Lexa had been having sudden flashes in her mind; flashes of a blonde haired woman with warm sky blue eyes. That was all she ever saw of the woman. Even though she didn’t flash the rest of the woman’s face, but those blue eyes seemed familiar to her. If only she could remember who it was exactly. Of course, like a good soldier, she voices her recent developments to her superiors. But instead of telling her the truth, she was strapped down to the examination chair and was given a serum which they injected into the base of her skull.

She came to learn that the serum they injected her with is a neural serum. A serum that is supposed to allow her to be unresisting to orders and it’s also to keep her past memory suppressed. But the one thing that they miscalculated with creating the mind drive is that, it has already bonded with her mind. So no matter how they tried to erase or alter or even suppress her past memories with the serum, the mind drive has already downloaded whatever little flashes that her mind had produce before the alteration.

When the serum doesn’t work and Lexa remembered everything they did to her, she became distrustful of the people who claimed to have ‘helped’ her. So she began doing her own research on this secret organization that she is working for. And what she found out was against everything that she was told they were trying to achieve. She was led into killing innocent people and stealing their works for their own benefits.

Lexa learned from hacking some of the organization’s data files that the woman she killed, Dr. Becca Franco who created the first proto type of the mind drive, (which she called, The Flame) created it in hopes to help people like her mother who was suffering from Alzheimer’s disease. The mind drive could help enhance their mind and memory so that it won’t deteriorate altogether. But the organization claimed that the doctor was going to weaponize it and control whoever uses it. But the irony of the whole thing is that that is exactly what _they_ were doing to her.

She also found out that there were also codes for everything just in case she went rogue; codes to redirect her objectives, codes to put her to sleep and most importantly, codes to reboot her mind drive. So the first thing she did was over ride those codes to render them useless for the organization to use. Of course she covered her tracks so it won’t lead back to her.

Right now she was seated in her living room couch with her laptop on her coffee table as she digs deeper into the organization’s systems for more information about them. But every file she encounters in the system, there were pass codes that she needs to over ride in order to download everything that is in those files. And she can’t do it from her laptop. What she needs is a supercomputer which she kept in her safe house.

As she was looking through their system, her concentration was broken by a phone call from her doctor telling her that she is needed in for her regular check up. She sighs and closed her laptop before getting up and getting ready.

She rode her Honda CBR400R to the secret base in the middle of nowhere which she managed to get to in an hour and a half. And as usual, when she step foot out of the elevator that leads to the underground base of operations, she was greeted by her ‘doctor’, Dr. Lorelai Tsing. The doctor led her into the examination room and was told to sit down on the examination chair in the middle of the room while the nurse was told to strap her down.

Firstly, as always, the doctor had a couple of IT people come in to check her mind drive to see if everything was in order. Even with the wire attached from the back of her neck to the computers and the IT people who claimed to be geniuses, the flashes that she had stored somewhere in her mind drive was left undetected by them. And when the doctor seemed satisfied that everything was in order, she injected Lexa with the neural serum on the base of her skull next. “It’s just protocol.” The doctor would say with a fake smile. The serum burns but it goes away after exactly 20 seconds.

Once the burning settles, Dr. Tsing had the nurse un-strap her before running the basic tests, like blood pressure, temperature and pupils check. All the while Lexa just sat there, back ramrod straight and stares ahead at the wall in front of her; unblinking.

“Alright. You’re all good. What’s your given serial number soldier?”

“211216301, ma’am.”

“Good. How do you feel soldier?” The doctor continues with her ‘protocol’ questions as she writes onto the paper on the clipboard she’s holding.

“Fine, ma’am.”

“Did anything else come to you recently?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Alright. Everything’s seemed clear. You may proceed to Major General’s office. She’s expecting you.” With a nod to the doctor, she left the examination room and made her way through the hallways straight to the Major General’s office.

As she got closer, Lexa ignored the flirty receptionist who is currently winking at her and twirling a few strands of hair around her index finger; as always. She walked right past her and stood before the Major General’s door. She knocked three times and waits for the invite before stepping through the office.

The office is huge with a floor to ceiling window that illuminates the whole room from the daylight outside. While the place isn’t fully furnished, it does hold a wardrobe cupboard to the right of the desk where the Major General is sitting and two file cabinets side by side to the left. To the right as you enter the office sat a three seater modern looking black leather couch with a small coffee table in front of it. 

Lexa walks into the office and towards the front of the desk before saluting the woman and standing at attention. The Major General smirks before she begins. “Ah. First Lieutenant, nice to see you. How are you feeling today?” The Major General Nia Queen asks with faux care.

Nia Queen is a Major General in the US army. She has been working with the Mount Weather Corp from the beginning and have been stealing and selling the military’s classified secrets to them. And doing all of those without the military knowing about it. This woman really does have the means to do things and getting away with it. But Lexa hoped that she won’t this time.

Mount Weather, their name at the time, consists of people who despised the government. They then recruited soldiers who were dishonorary discharged from the army, IT kids who don’t know any better who were looking for a quick buck, disgraced doctors and mad scientists to work for them in exchange for a very large amount in their pay checks. They became bitter men and women who joined them and their leader, a man by the name of Cage Wallace.

Cage and Nia worked together and with the Major General by his side, Nia became their sole connection to the classified files and weapons of the US military. A handful of Nia’s soldiers followed her and together, they are now known as The White Mountain Corp; an organization that are planning to dominate the country. They’ve created a base of operations under snow covered mountains; a place that no one would ever think to look. They have a whole floor dedicated to IT analysis people working for them and their job is the main and most important one. They are the ones to keep an eye out for any worthy projects for their organization to steal and make it their own and then reap the benefits when they sell them to the black market.

That’s how they found Dr. Becca Franco’s mind drive project. 

The goal was to create augmented super soldiers like Lexa with a mind drive put into them so that they would have an army of formidable soldiers at their command. And since everything works perfectly for Lexa, they have been trying the same procedures on other worthy candidates. But the candidates never made it through the titanium plating procedure. They always ended up dying on the operating table before they could finish it. Some did make it through only dying _after_ it was done. Somehow Lexa is the only one of her kind and she cannot even be control. That is something the organization will soon find out.

“Fine, ma’am.”

“Good, good.” The Major General smiles softly at her. “I have another assignment for you, soldier; another doctor. I want you in, terminate the subject, bring all of their paper works to me and get out. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am. May I ask the reason why, ma’am.” Lexa can’t help but ask because the thought of killing really doesn’t sit well with her anymore after knowing what their true intentions were.

“It’s the same as always, we found out that they’re going to weaponize their work. So do us a favour before innocent people suffer the consequences. That’s an order, soldier.” Nia simply said with her fake concern.

“Yes ma’am.” Lexa said with a nod.

“Get the file of your target from my assistant. You have 72 hours before I send in the cavalry. You’re dismissed.” Lexa salutes before turning around without another word and left the office. Once outside, Nia’s flirty assistant stood in front of her with a hand on her chest; halting her.

“How about after this assignment of yours, we could go out for drinks? I could show you a good time; get you to... loosen up a bit.” Her voice was unnecessarily sweet as she traces her pointer finger all over Lexa’s chest. The soldier kept her eyes on the wall ahead of her as she works her jaws. Then with a huff and without answering the woman, Lexa snatches the file from the woman’s hand before walking past her and away from the place.

With the file of her assignment grasp tightly in her hand, she left the secret base without looking back. She hated the flirt, she hated this place. All the lies that they kept feeding her is making her angry by the minute. She might decide to bomb the whole damn base. ‘Maybe that wouldn’t be a bad idea. Definitely, should keep that in mind when all of this is over.’ She muses as she rode back to her apartment.

She studies the file straight away once she settles in on her couch. The first page is the target’s basic profile; name, age, occupation, name of the hospital they worked at etc. But when Lexa read the name of the doctor, suddenly the familiarity of it hits her hard. Clarke Elizabeth Griffin-Woods. So with quick hands, she grabs the laptop that was on the coffee table and hacks into the hospital’s system. And as soon as she pressed the enter key on her keyboard, a picture of the doctor is staring right back at her. Lexa froze as she stares into the same warm sky blue eyes she kept seeing in her mind. Only this time, she has the full visual of the woman’s face.

She is beautiful.

When she snaps back to reality, she picked up the file the organization gave her and read through the doctor’s descriptions and the project that she is currently working on. But of course, Lexa doesn’t trust the organization’s version of it all so she uses her laptop and searches for this doctor’s current work.

And like all her previous targets, this doctor seemed innocent. Clarke is a Haematologist. Why would Nia want the works from a doctor who specializes in blood related illnesses? As far as Lexa could tell, the organization wanted to create super soldiers. Unless...

Lexa read the doctor’s file from the hospital’s database and read through it closely; word for word. One part caught her eyes though.

It says that she’s been working on creating a serum of sorts that could help heal people with any type of blood related diseases. The serum can help fight any abnormalities that lie within the blood and it could even help people heal quicker if they have any form of blunt trauma. The serum can also work as both an antigen and as an antibiotic. ‘Of course, they could alter it so that their soldiers could have fast healings.’ Lexa thought. The soldier looks away from the screen with a sigh. Well now, she’s definitely not gonna let the organization have their hands on this work.

She has already made the decision that she is not going to kill for them anymore. And so, she will not be killing this doctor. But instead she wants to find out more about her. She opens a new tab on her internet search and types in the woman’s name on the search bar. Not much is found but she does have an Instagram account. When Lexa found that her page is private, she uses her hacking skills and hacks into the doctor’s page. She knows that she’s violating the doctor’s privacy but she felt the need to know more about this woman.

The doctor only had about a hundred pictures uploaded and the recent one being only just 3 days ago. It’s a picture of the doctor and a little brunette girl with bright blue eyes; much like the doctor’s. The caption reads, _“First day of school for this little bug. I’m so proud of her.”_ Lexa analyzes the picture; feeling connected to it somehow. The little girl is beautiful. She stares at the picture for another moment longer before scrolling down onto the next one and the next and so on.

Surprisingly, most of the pictures are of the doctor with two brunette women, whose names she found out were Octavia and Raven. One picture showed the doctor in a hospital bed with a newborn baby in her arms with her two best friends and another older woman who look familiarly like herself standing on each sides of the bed. She felt like she’s supposed to know the older woman but she can’t remember anything about her. The caption reads, _“I still remember the first time I held you in my arms. Happy 4 th Birthday, Madison Alexandria Griffin-Woods.”_

“Madison Alexandria...” Lexa whispers out loud. ‘She has my name’. The soldier thought.

Lexa was told of her first name but the organization never told her of her last name. The only way they call upon her is either by her serial number or by her rank; never by her name. Seeing her name given to the girl who she found herself connected to pulls something in her. And knowing that the organization wanted the doctor dead, gives her all the more reason to find this woman and protect her.

As she scrolls down to the very last picture, her breath felt like it’s been sucked right out of her. The last picture had her staring at her own self with the doctor in her arms. She was in her military uniform, her arms around the doctor’s waist while the doctor had her arms around her shoulders.

Both of them were smiling with their eyes close and their foreheads pressed against each other while both Octavia and Raven stood at the background with a sign that says ‘Welcome Home’. The picture was posted 2 years ago and the caption reads, _“It’s been 3 years since you’re gone. I’d like to imagine that you’re still overseas serving and that you will come home to me soon. I know that you won’t but... a girl could dream, right? Happy anniversary, baby. I love you, Lexa. Always and Forever.”_

‘Lexa’. The soldier tries to remember that name but it was difficult. It felt like she was close to holding on to the memories; to the familiarity of it all but it kept slipping away. She sighs and logs out of the doctor’s Instagram page. She sat back on the couch and stare into space thinking about the blonde doctor. _‘Who am I? Who is the doctor to me?’_ And while she was lost in thought, her mind drive alerted her of the command code that’s been sent to her. She knows what the code wanted her to do but now that she had full control of her mind drive, it can’t command her anymore. So she accepted the codes but not acting upon it. Now, she has made a new mission for herself.

Save Clarke Griffin by all means necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!
> 
> Any mistakes you find are my own. It's not perfect but I tried to make it so. My apologies if you find any.

After her intense search about Clarke Griffin on the web, Lexa decided to go to the hospital to observe and learn more about the doctor. She arrived at the hospital’s basement elevators at 7 pm sharp and was already in it about to be on her way to the doctor’s floor when an arm appeared between the doors; preventing it from shutting close completely. When it opens, a panting guy with shoulder length hair; wearing a nice tailor made suit holding a bouquet of flowers in his other hand made his way in. He smiled at her... well more like smirked at her before he realizes that Lexa is going up the same floor as him.

“Oh, we got the same floor.” The man said casually. Lexa ignored him and continues to stare at the closed doors when he looks her way. He must have taken her silence as an invitation to start talking because that’s what he did the whole way up.

“I’m here to see my girlfriend, you know. 3 months of dating and she’s finally accepted my offer to have a dinner out. I mean don’t get me wrong I love hanging out with her. It’s just... I mean eating at the hospital cafeteria and takeouts in her office is fine. But there’s just so much for a guy could take, you know.” He laughs as though meaning it to be a joke. But Lexa’s not finding it funny at all. “She told me before that she hated those cliché gestures like flowers and fancy dinners but now look. She accepted it. I guess all women are the same. They just love to be wine and dined. I think she was just playing hard to get that’s what it is. Well anyway, I’m glad I got her. I guess, she can’t fight my charms.” The guy said with a prideful shrug. But Lexa had stop listening after the ‘wine and dine’ part because a memory suddenly popped up in her mind .

**

_“How about we go out for dinner? Let me wine and dine you for once.” Lexa said casually one evening. It earned her a groan and an eye roll from the blonde before she answered her._

" _I don’t want those cliché fancy dinner dates Lexa. I would prefer cooking at home and then just snuggle up in front of the TV with you.”_

_"Oh you mean Netflix and chill? And by cooking, you meant me doing the cooking?” Lexa teases._

" _Yes!” The blonde chuckles and then wrapping her arms around the brunette’s neck and pulls her closer before she told her in all seriousness. “I love you, Lexa. And I don’t need fancy dinners for you to impress me. As long as I have you eating dinner with me every night, be it takeouts or my crappy cooking, you being here with me after a long day, that’s enough for me.” Lexa smiles adoringly at the blonde before scooping her up in a bridal style carry._

" _Then it’s Netflix and chill it is, my love.” The blonde laughs in delight as she’s being carried to their couch. Lexa then dumps her on it and started kissing her senseless. That night Lexa cooked them dinner and they ate in front of the TV as Clarke mentioned earlier. It was the perfect Netflix and chill date. Even though it’s the way they would end the day, every day, it still felt special to them because it’s their thing._

**

Lexa was broken out of her memory when the elevator dings to a stop on their level. Without another word or acknowledgment, the guy quickly and rudely shoulders pass her out of the elevator. Lexa watches the man leave and decided that she didn’t like him at all. From the way he speaks, Lexa already knew that he’s selfish and so full of himself. She slowly steps out but lingers near the elevator lobby when he saw the guy walking towards the direction of Clarke’s office.

She trails a few feet behind before she found a hidden safe spot near the skywalk bridge where she could remain unseen from them but also gives her a clear view of the couple through the office windows opposite from where she was hiding. There she could see the guy presenting the flowers to Clarke. He then leans down and tried to kiss the blonde on her lips in greeting but the woman turn her face at the last second.

Even though she couldn’t fully remember the blonde, she suddenly felt relief when the man’s kiss ended up on the doctor’s cheek instead. Soon she saw Clarke grabbing her coat and hand bag before switching off her computer and following the guy out of the office. The man offered his arm to the doctor but the blonde pretended to look into her bag and kept walking until the man awkwardly lowers his arm to his side. As they got closer, Lexa looks around for a place to hide. And lucky for her there is a door to the staircase just beside the elevator lobby so she hid inside just as they pass her. 

Once the elevator dings and she assumed that the couple got in, Lexa quickly went down the flight of stairs all the way to the basement and took a chance and stayed hidden behind the door. A few seconds later she saw the couple through the square glass on the staircase door, walking towards the man’s silver Mercedes Benz A Class sedan parked near the elevator entrance, Lexa quickly ran to her motorcycle undetected and started it up before following them out of the hospital. She knows that she is downright stalking but she needs to know everything there is to know about the blonde and the guy.

About 20 minutes later, they ended up at a fancy looking restaurant. Once the valet was off to park the guy’s car, they walk up together to the entrance of the restaurant where the host showed the couple to their seats. When Lexa notices that they had the window seat of the restaurant, it makes everything easier for her. So she parked her motorcycle on the opposite side of the restaurant; far enough away that she won’t be noticed easily but clear enough for her to see and observe her targets without restrictions. If Clarke were to pay close attention to her surroundings, she would have easily spotted Lexa on the other side watching her. After all, the guy’s back was facing out the window. But Clarke was too busy looking around the restaurant in discomfort to even notice anything else.

When the waiter brought out their plates, they began eating their meals together. The man was talking animatedly to the blonde while she listens and smiles at the appropriate times but never really seemed to be interested in his story. After about half an hour into their dinner, the man excuses himself to the restroom. Clarke looks downright bored at the whole thing and was mindlessly stirring her drink with the straw. She sighs and finally looks up from her drink to look around the restaurant again before she decided to look out the window.

Lexa saw the blonde turning her sights to the outside so she quickly pulls her hood up over her head. Clarke’s eyesight landed on her figure resting on the motorbike. For the next moment, they were just staring at each other for quite some time when the guy came back and took Clarke’s attention away from her. Lexa decided that it’s enough for the night and got on her bike before starting it up. She could see the blonde taking a few glances her way. So with one final look to the blonde, Lexa speed pass the restaurant and off into the night.

~

Clarke shook her head after she watches the person rode off on their motorcycle and brought her attention back to the man who began talking again as soon as he came back from the restroom.

Finnegan Stuart Collins.

She met Finn about a year ago during one of the Galas her hospital held. He introduces himself and they got to talking. Well... _He_ did most of the talking like always. From then on, he kept appearing at the hospital until one day he decided to ask her out. She rejected his offer every time he asked but she eventually agreed to going out with him because like her mother, he was persistent too.

**

_“It’s been 5 years Clarke. You need to move on. Besides, that boy is perfect. He has the charms and the looks. He’s also well off and could provide for you and for my granddaughter.” Abby said. “I remember how I lost your father. Even though I still love him, Marcus came into my life after a few years of me ‘getting back out there’ and we just hit it off. Maybe he could be it for you. You may never know if you don’t try.”_

_Clarke sighs before acknowledging her mother without looking away from the papers she’s reading in her hands. She’s just so tired at her mother’s persistence. “Yeah well, I don’t just easily fall for another just because that person has the looks, charms or money. I loved_ her _mom. And it will always be her. She’s the love of my life. Always has and always will.”_

_"_ _It’s alright to love another you know.” Her mother mumbled nonchalantly._

_Clarke slams the papers she was looking through on her desk and gave her mother a pointed glare. “You don’t get it do you?_ Lexa _was it for me. My love is only for one and that’s for her. I’m not like you and I never will be like you! So stop pushing me to move on! If you like him so much why don’t you date him instead!”_

**

But of course, her mother never stops even after Clarke literally screamed at her to leave her love life alone. Clarke mostly don’t give a damn about what her mother thinks or wants but when it happened almost every chance the woman gets, Clarke gave in with a heavy heart in order to shut her up. She figured that she could show her how uninterested she is in him. Maybe then she will stop pushing. So that’s why she agreed to going out with him. She tried to be as boring as ever so that Finn would not want another date with her, but somehow he too never stopped asking her out. Even though her heart is not into it, she just smiles at his gestures anyway.

He is a nice man but may be oblivious to things. There is no doubt that other girls would fall for his sweet charms but not Clarke. She tolerated him. That’s all there is to it. On the first date, he mentioned that he is an assistant to a very rich boss who he never mentioned the name of or the company he was working for. He claimed that his boss is a private man. That’s why he sent him to the Gala to scope for any potential project for them to invest their money on. But what Clarke didn’t know was that she has always been the target from the beginning.

It bothered her at first about not knowing much about his job or his boss. Every time she asked, he would just brush the subject off like it wasn’t important. Well Clarke notices that he owns three different gold Rolex watches and he wears a pristine tailor made three piece suits every time they meet. So it does points out to her of him being a man with secrets.

Although he may not talk much about his work, he is suspiciously interested in hers though. Even when his boss could be a potential investor, she never trusted him since he never tells her much about the company he’s working for or his boss. So she never told him anything about her work in return, even when he insisted. Quite frankly she was finding his insistence rather annoying nowadays.

Like tonight for instance; expensive dinners in a fancy restaurants was never in Clarke’s list. But he does what he does best; insist politely. He never pays attention to her or her discomforts. He just... insists. She remembered how Lexa was when she doesn’t want to be wined and dined. Instead they settled with dinner at home in front of the TV. But ever since Lexa passed, she still do continued the tradition but with Madi instead since having date nights with her 5 year old, is way more precious than this.

It’s been about 3 months since she first accepted his offer to a date. She wouldn’t call it dating but she knew it in his mind that this is a date to him. At first he was fine when Clarke mentioned that she doesn’t like going out for romantic dinners. But the longer they kept seeing each other, the more relentless he became. So she ended up agreeing; just this once. But now that she’s sitting here before him in this fancy restaurant tonight, she couldn’t help but regret agreeing to this dinner. So after an hour more of just Finn talking about whatever it is he's talking about, Clarke finally decided to call it a night.

“Finn, I think I wanna go home now.” Clarke started saying casually. But in truth she was getting more and more anxious being at the restaurant.

Finn looks down on his wrist watch and pouts, “Awh babe it’s just 10 pm. The night is still young.”

“I know. But I have a 5 year old to get home to, remember?” The blonde answers with a soft sigh. He smiles at her but decided to change the subject so he could get her to stay longer.

“I remember. Speaking of your 5 year old, when am I going to finally meet this daughter of yours hm? I’m starting to think that she’s just an imaginary child you made up so that you wouldn’t have to stay out longer with me.” He teases innocently; a smile still plastered on his face, thinking that it will soften Clarke’s reaction.

To be honest, the idea of introducing her daughter to another person made Clarke very uncomfortable. Her daughter is Lexa’s child and her late wife never got the chance to meet their baby girl. And it somehow doesn’t feel right for someone else to have that first meeting with her daughter.

“I already told you that she’s not comfortable meeting new people.” That part is true though and Clarke was beginning to get more uncomfortable by the second.

“We’ve been dating for 3 months Clarke. After all, if I’m going to be in your life, don’t you think that it’s time that she get used to me being around?” Finn presses on unaware of Clarke’s uneasiness. “I mean every time you came over to my place, you never stay over because of your daughter. I get it, I do but when I offered to come over to yours, you pushed away that idea without even considering it.”

Clarke sighs. She knew where this is heading and she could already see the argument coming the moment he mentioned wanting to meet her daughter. You see, Clarke never told Finn about Lexa. The only thing she told him was that Madi’s other parent is not in their lives anymore. She felt selfish when it comes to Lexa and the only people who knew what happened to her wife were their mothers and her best friends; Raven and Octavia and Lincoln and Anya, who are Lexa’s best friends.

She never told anyone else even her close colleagues at work. But they eventually found out about it because her mother couldn’t keep her mouth shut. Clarke was so pissed off that she screamed at her mother when the woman dropped by her office. Of course her mother acted like she wasn’t in any wrong. But by then, looks of pity were already directed her way whenever she’s around and Clarke hated it. 

So she felt like Finn doesn’t deserve to know either even _if,_ (and it’s a big if) she ends up with him for the long run. “Look Clarke, I just thought that maybe your daughter and I could get to know each other. Who knows, maybe she’ll like me.” Finn tries with a gentler tone hoping that he could persuade Clarke to agree but it doesn’t.

“Can you just drop it Finn. I wanna go home to her. And I’m her mother and I know my daughter. When I say that she’s not ready, she’s not. So stop asking me about it.” Clarke said as calmly as she could but Finn was starting to get annoyed.

“Why are you so worked up about it huh? I just wanna meet her and get to know her. It’s not like her dad is coming back.” He scoffed and starts again. “You know what I think? I think he’s an asshole and a coward for leaving the both of you. He doesn’t even have the decency to visit his kid. What kind of a father is he anyway?” He reaches across the table for Clarke’s hands and held it in his. Clarke let him because she was too distracted by the boiling anger in her chest.

“I could give your daughter everything he never could. I will treat her like she’s my own flesh and blood. I can be a better father to her and I will always be there if she needed me. I could also provide you with all the love and wealth that you deserve.” He tried to win Clarke’s heart by saying those sweet things but all he was doing was say the wrong things. When he was done talking and was looking pleadingly into Clarke’s eyes, the blonde removed her hands from his grasp.

All the while her anger brewed in her as she listens to this man degrading the memory of her sweet loving Lexa without even knowing anything about her. He was surprised when Clarke pulled her hands away from him before he sighed in annoyance. But his annoyance is nothing compared to the fury Clarke is feeling. She grabs the napkin from her lap and threw it on the table.

“First things first. Madi’s other parent was her mother; _my wife_ and I _loved_ her.” Clarke begins.

“Whatever. I don’t see her making an effort to stay in your daughter’s life. Do you?” Finn interrupts while shrugging his shoulders as he leans back into his chair and took his wine glass and sipped on it; unbothered by Clarke’s reaction.

Clarke scoffs before she shook her head in disbelief and telling this next part loud and clear for everyone in the restaurant to hear. “When I told you that her other parent aren’t in our lives anymore, has it ever occurred to you that they can’t because they’re dead?” Finn’s eyes widen and he mumbles a curse under his breath when he realizes that he had made a huge mistake in assuming that Madi’s other parent was still alive and was just a douche for leaving them. And by now it had already gathered the attention of the rest of the diners around them. Clarke just nodded her head and scoffed again, “Yeah, she died 6 months before _our_ daughter was born. But you never knew that did you?”

“You know why? Because I _never_ told you. I never told _anyone_ because she was mine. But since you like to assume _shit_ about people you don’t know, so here it is. Her name was Alexandria Jasmin _Griffin_ -Woods; First Lieutenant of the Marine Corp. Her serial number was 206307316. She was 28 years old when she died while on active duty. It was supposed to be her last tour before she could come home for good and be by my side through my pregnancy with _her_ child. I never talk to you about her because I don’t like to share her or her story to anyone else. And for you to say all those things about her without even knowing _a glimpse_ of her just proves about what kind of a man you truly are. And thankfully I never have to introduce my daughter to you ever because we’re done.”

“You can’t just break up with me because I made false assumption about her. I don’t mean that it’s right but... you never told me anything about her in the first place. How was I supposed to know she died?” He said trying to salvage whatever damage he had done.

“Firstly, we were never together. What we had was just casual hang outs and dinner.” Clarke points to the table. “If you think that we’re together as in dating each other, that’s all on you because you _assumed_ we were. So there’s nothing really to break between us. Secondly, even if I didn’t tell you about her, what gives you the right to just degrade her like that? You just straight up _assumed_ that she was a bad person because she was missing from mine and my daughter’s life. If a person like you, who would be so quick into believing the bad in people first without knowing the whole truth about them, then it explains everything about you. And I wouldn’t want my daughter anywhere near a person like you.”

“So that’s it? You’re just going to leave?” Finn asks with a hint of frustration.

“Yes.” Clarke grabs her handbag and drops a couple of notes before getting up and leaving. The rest of the diners shook their heads at Finn who just look pissed for being stared at. He drops a few bills on the table as well before he got up and left the restaurant in anger.

His anger was towards the fact that he was humiliated in front of those diners and that he had just wasted his time with trying to get her to trust him enough to share her progress with him regarding her project she’s currently working on. Now that she had ‘broken’ up with him, how else was he supposed to get the project from her? He picked up his phone and dialled his boss’ number.

“We have a problem.” Finn said to the receiver before sighing in defeat.

~

Clarke got home with a sigh and was greeted by her mother-in-law who was waiting up for her in the living room while watching the TV. Without saying a word, the blonde went to the couch and slumped into the older woman’s arms.

“That bad huh?” Aria said as she kisses the top of her head.

“He degraded her memory without even knowing about her.” Clarke said with a sigh. “How the hell did my own mother do this after she lost my dad?”

“Well, sometimes people do that because either they try to get over the pain faster or... they were never really in love with the other person.”

“I’d like to think it’s the latter.” Clarke mumbles nonchalantly. “Have you ever tried after...” The blonde decided to ask after a moment of silence.

“I tried once and I never tried again. I guess when you love someone so much and you were loved in return with as much intensity as you gave them, you realized that there will never be someone else to take over the role that they have left behind. Besides, I had Lexa. And I devoted my time into raising her.” Aria answers truthfully.

“That’s exactly how I felt. But my mother never tried to understand that.” Clarke replies but Aria only hums her acknowledgement. Sometimes she herself couldn’t understand why Abby is just... Abby.

“Well, for what it’s worth, I’m glad that my daughter had you. And you, dear one,” Aria begins to say as she gently cups the blonde face so that she could look into those blue eyes, “is the best daughter-in-law a mother could ever asked for. So thank you for loving my daughter then and thank you for loving my daughter still.” With that, the older woman kissed the blonde’s forehead before Clarke drops her head on the woman’s shoulder again.

They sat like that for a little while more before Aria decided that it was time for bed. Clarke follows the woman upstairs but made a detour to her little girl’s room. She steps into the room and saw the girl in a deep sleep, so she leans down and kisses the girl on her head before kneeling by the bed.

“I love you little one. Don’t you ever forget that.” She whispers before giving her daughter another kiss and then slowly made her way out of the room.

She did her usual routine of showering and putting on her pyjamas before she walks to the closet and grabs her wife’s favourite sweat shirt. Even though her smell is long gone, Clarke still slept with it every night without fail. As she lays on Lexa’s side of the bed, she turns to the picture of her smiling wife on the night stand and gave it a kiss before whispering an ‘I love you and I miss you’ to it.

And with that, she switches off the night light and snuggles into the sweat shirt before falling asleep with her wife’s beautiful face in her mind.

~

The next night when Lexa went to the hospital again, she stood at the same spot she did the evening before where she could see Clarke clearly through the office windows. When she arrived, she saw that the man from last night was already in the office with the doctor. And it seemed to her that they are having a very heated argument in there. She could see the man getting frustrated when she saw how the blonde verbally fought back. He then turns his back on the blonde and the next thing she knew, the blonde was stunned silent while holding her face in shock. It is then that she realizes that Finn had just backhanded the doctor.

Lexa gritted her teeth and was about to make her move when she saw two men wearing black army fatigues with the organization’s logo on it coming from the other end of the hallway. “72 hours my ass.” Lexa mumbles to herself. She knew that Clarke is in a lot of trouble. So if she is going to make her move, now would be the time.

As she was walking towards the office herself, she could see the men trying to apprehend the doctor but the blonde was being difficult. She only stopped struggling when Finn pointed a gun to her face. When Lexa was stood just outside of the office door, she pulls her hood over her head. As the door was opening, Lexa kicked it open; cracking it down the middle and fully hitting the person behind the door on the face with it. The sound of a loud crack could be heard indicating to her that she had definitely broken his nose before the body thudded to the carpet covered floor. The broken nosed man groans in pain on the floor while the rest were just too stunned to do anything. But by the time the second man reacted, Lexa was already charging towards him before landing a punch to his throat. Finn was frozen in place for a moment but when he snaps out of his reverie, he reaches out for Clarke and held her in front of him as a human shield while holding a gun to the blonde’s head. Lexa fought the two soldiers and knocked them out before facing the man behind Clarke.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing but you had just messed with the wrong people asshole!” Finn said in a threatening manner. “And if you come any closer, I will blow her brains out, I swear!” He presses the barrel of the gun to the whimpering blonde’s temple to prove his point.

“No you won’t. You still need her. And if you kill her, how else will you get what you came here for?” Lexa answers calmly with a low quiet voice. Her voice was a bit rough since she was shot in the neck on her last tour. But the voice seemed familiar to the blonde but it can't be because the person is dead and this voice sounds a bit rougher than the one she remembered. So it can't be. Can it?

“What... How did you... Who are you?” Finn stutters in surprise confusion.

“I guess you’re not the only one they sent.” Lexa said while Finn frowns at the knowledge.

Lexa could see the shock and scared look on Clarke’s face when she realizes that Lexa was also after her project. _‘Why does everyone wants it? It’s just medicine.’_ The blonde thought in her mind. The brunette soldier raises her hands up slowly, showing the guy that she was unarmed. And when he was distracted enough, Lexa took out a throwing knife from her left sleeve and threw it right through his hand that was holding the gun.

The piercing pain on his hand made him drop his gun and loosen his hold on the blonde doctor who manages to use that moment to get away from him. He clutches his injured hand to his chest as he grunts in pain. Lexa then step towards him and forcefully pulls the knife out from his hand before elbowing him to his face; knocking him out and finally silencing him.

Clarke fell down on her butt by her desk as she whimpers in fear. When Lexa looked her way, she cower further back away from her. Lexa could already see the bruise forming on the blonde’s bottom lip from the backhand slap she received earlier. The brunette then took a step closer to the whimpering blonde but Clarke cowers more and began to silently sob. Lexa didn’t mean to scare her so she kneels down slowly before her and made eye contact with the blonde. She sighed before making the decision to slowly push her hood back to show the doctor the person underneath the hood.

If the picture from the Instagram is any indication of Clarke’s familiarity with her, the blonde should be able to trust her to let her help. Once the hood is down, Clarke’s whimpers halted when she saw who the person is beneath the hood. It was clearly supposed to be impossible because the woman before her was dead. The Major himself came to the house and delivered the news to her personally. They even held a funeral for her.

“L-Lexa...? H-How...” Clarke stutters in disbelief. Suddenly a collage of memories of the blonde whispering and saying that name with so much love flashes through Lexa’s mind.

_'Lexa, I love you... Lex, I miss you... I love you, Lex... You are my world Lexa... Lexa... Lexa... Lexa...’_

Lexa shook her head and brought herself back to reality. Her vision slowly cleared up and she was met with the blonde’s look of disbelief and a hint of concern. The brunette didn’t answer the blonde’s question but only offers her hand to her. But when Clarke hesitated, Lexa finally speaks.

“I know that this is a lot to take in but I need you to come with me before they wake up.” Lexa said as she points to the unconscious men lying around in the office floor. But when she saw the doctor looking unsure, she added with a gentler tone. “Please...” Clarke’s hand shook when she reaches out to the brunette’s offered hand. Lexa then told her to get every paper work she had on her project she’s working on but the blonde told her that all of her work is securely locked on the 13th floor in her lab. So after Clarke grabs her coat, her phone and her bag, Lexa told her to lead the way as she follows after her.

Lexa pulls her hood back over her head as she was being led to another hallway on the other side of the building where a ‘personnel only’ elevator is located. Nurse Harper suddenly came from around the corner and saw a hooded person following behind the blonde doctor as they were walking towards her direction. But before she could say anything, Clarke forced a smile and told the nurse that the person is with her. Nurse Harper hesitantly nodded and watches them enter the personnel elevator together before the door closes. The nurse who had a bad feeling about it, decided to call Abby and inform her of the situation as she walks towards the direction of the blonde doctor’s office to get to the visitors elevator lobby but slowed her steps when she saw men groaning on the floor of Clarke’s office. She quickly got to the main elevator lobby and pressed the buttons in a panic as she saw the men walked out of the office and towards the direction where Clarke went to.

As Clarke and Lexa got to the right level, the blonde quickly led them to her lab before tapping her key card on the reader outside the door. Once the light turns green, the both of them quickly enters the room. “Do you have every progress of your work saved on hard copies?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, why?” Clarke answered almost hesitantly. Without replying to the blonde, Lexa sat down on one of the computers and begins typing on the keyboard. Clarke was stunned silent at the brunette’s typing speed because the wife that she used to know is never this familiar with a computer. And before she could comprehend what Lexa was doing, the computers started freezing before shutting itself down.

“What did you just do?” Clarke asked; surprised.

“I put a virus on the computers so they won’t be able to retrieve anything from it.” Lexa answers nonchalantly before looking around the place. “I’m gonna have to ask you to dispose everything and anything in this lab.” Lexa pointed around the lab. “Every progress you’ve made physically, you need to dispose it all. I’m sorry but it’s the only way to not let them get their hands on your work.”

“Why can’t we just let them have a go at it?” Clarke asked getting frustrated at everything that’s been happening. One day everything was fine and the next? People are trying to kill her to get their hands on her work.

“Because. You’re doing all of this for the benefits of the injured, the wounded and the sick. If those men have their hands on your work, they will give it to their superior and they are going to weaponize it.” Lexa said seriously.

“How do you know all this?”

“Now’s not the time. But I will explain as soon as we get to a safe place.” Clarke sighs before doing what Lexa told her to. She disposes everything and made sure there was nothing left. And once everything was cleared, they got to the nearest exit staircase and hurriedly went down each step to the parking basement. Lexa held the blonde’s hand all the way until they made it to the brunette’s motorcycle.

“Wait... You were by the restaurant last night weren’t you?” Clarke asked when she notices that the brunette’s motorcycle was the same one that was outside the restaurant the night before. Lexa remained silent as she proceeded to give her helmet to the blonde and helped her strap it on. Lexa wordlessly got on the bike then started it up and waited until Clarke was settle in behind her.

“Hold on tight to me.” Lexa told the blonde over her shoulder. Clarke took a second to process what Lexa said before she hesitantly wraps her arms around the brunette’s waist to hold on.

After 5 years, this was the closest she had to holding onto her supposedly dead wife again. And as the bike started making its way out from the hospital’s parking lot, Clarke savoured this moment and rests her head on the brunette’s back. She closes her eyes and begins the process in her mind of what had just happened earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!
> 
> Again, any mistakes are my own and I apologize if you find any.

Lexa decided to bring Clarke to an abandon warehouse she bought 2 years ago. She created the place in case she ever needed a safe place to lay low for a while. It’s a three storey abandon warehouse which she bought and renovated to turn it into a safe house. From the outside, it looks deserted like always but on the inside, it’s basically clean and new. There were electrical fence around the premises with a key pad lock which she could unlock with just a few taps on the smart watch she’s wearing around her wrist or if someone inside buzzes them in.

With all the money that she had earned from working for the organization, the amount was way too much that she haven’t a slightest idea on what to spend it on. So the safe house is what she had decided on with the money she earned. But never once since the warehouse was completed has she ever had the need to use it. Only sometimes she would come by here to use the computers that she had set up or to restock necessities and foods in the pantry.

Now seemed like a good time as any to finally use this space. The organization doesn’t even know about it so it’s definitely safe for Clarke. And it would also give the brunette the opportunity to decode the files in the organization’s system and download everything from it.

So once she’s parked her motorcycle on the front entrance of the warehouse, they proceeded into the elevator taking them to the third floor. The first and the second floor of the warehouse was left looking abandoned with dust particles covering the whole place with broken chairs and tables left strewn around. But the whole third floor was much different; much... cleaner. It was turned into a studio like apartment.

Once you enter the place, there is a staircase right in front of you that leads to the three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. To the right by the front door is the coat closet and to the left is the open kitchen concept while the rest of the space is the living room area. There is also a bathroom near the kitchen.

The first two rooms upstairs were turned into normal bedrooms with queen sized beds, a nightstand and a four drawer dresser in each room. Next was the bathroom and the room at the end is where Lexa had it turned into her computer room that held her supercomputers. All of the windows are bulletproof with black curtains drawn shut. The front door is a sliding door that is made of pure iron and it has three locks from the inside. There are security cameras on every floor and staircases in this building.

When Lexa slides the front door open, she made way for Clarke to enter first. She then took a last look at the hallway out of habit before entering the apartment herself. She switches on the lights before sliding the door shut with a soft thud and locking it before slowly walking pass the kitchen and into the living room. She froze when she saw Clarke standing in the middle of it with her bag on the floor; unmoving. She didn’t know what’s about to happen so she slowly took off her leather jacket and set it on the kitchen counter. She then moves to stand a few steps behind the blonde and waited for her to say something.

When Clarke heard Lexa’s footsteps ceased to a stop somewhere behind her, she looks up from the floor and turns around abruptly to face the woman she thought to be dead. She was staring at the eyes of her supposedly dead wife with so much anger before she took a few powerful strides and stops when she was only a few inches away from the brunette soldier. Lexa looked surprised at the blonde’s fury but stood her ground anyway. Before she knew what was happening, she was being shoved hard on her chest by the doctor.

“You’re dead! You’re supposed to be dead! You made us all... _me..._ believe that you were dead when all along you’ve been alive all this time?!” She shoved the soldier again. Lexa could tell that Clarke was shoving her with all her might, but the force of the push, barely made her move. And if Clarke was surprise by that, she chose to ignore it in favour of her anger towards... Well... she doesn’t even know who she was angry at. But since her dead wife is in front of her, it’s damn good place to start. 

Lexa felt the anger and the sadness from the blonde so she just stood there and let the woman shove her as hard as she can and as many times as she wants. She knows the blonde needed it so she just gritted her teeth and let herself be a punching bag for the doctor. Even though the hits hurt, she ignores the pain and let Clarke release her pent up frustration on her. She couldn’t remember anything from her past or what she had done to make the blonde doctor this pissed at her but she figured she must have been one hell of an asshole to make her this way.

“I cried for you every night after I was told that my wife died in combat when it was supposed to be her last mission before she retires!” Lexa was stumped by the knowledge of her being married to this doctor and that she was supposed to come home for good. So when she looked down on her ring finger to analyze it, that’s when she finally notices the faded pale line on her finger where she now knows her ring used to be. ‘I can’t believe I never noticed that before’. She thought to herself before fisting her left hand and directs her attention back to the furious blonde in front of her.

“I nearly had a miscarriage with our child because I was left heart broken by the news of you being killed in action!” Another knowledge that nearly made her heart stops. But before she could ponder more, Clarke punches Lexa on her chest a couple more times which brought her back to reality. The blonde was so angry that she was crying as she shouted and hit Lexa with everything she had to the soldier’s chest.

“I watched them lower an empty coffin to the ground because they told me that the place that you’ve been sent to last had been decimated so badly that they couldn’t even find your remains at all! All they gave me was a flag, your fucking medals and one of your burnt dog tags they found at the site!”

“I have nightmares and sleepless nights because of you!” The blonde screamed before shoving at her chest. “I barely took care of myself because of you!” And then another. “I had to raise our daughter without you even though half the time I didn’t even know what the hell I was doing because we were supposed to figure shit out _together_!” And another. “I had to look at her every day and try not to be reminded of you because she’s every bit like you and it’s hard... It’s hard fucking not to see you in her!” Clarke finally slaps the soldier across her right cheek but even then, Lexa just stood there processing what she had just been told with a frown; staring at the blonde as her eyes begin to mist. Lexa felt for the blonde; with every fibre in her being she felt her. But for the love of God, why can’t she remember her? All she had were flashes. So how come she could feel Clarke’s pain right now even when she hasn’t even fully regain her memories of this blonde?

“I needed you and you weren’t there! All I had was ghosts of you in here!” Clarke said as she pointed to her temple. “I missed you so damn fucking much that it hurts!” She said in frustration as she hits her own chest; right on her heart. She then started shoving, punching and slapping the soldier again repeatedly. “Where _the fuck_ were you when I fucking needed you?!” Clarke shouted before finally letting her tears go. Although Lexa was mumbling her apologies, Clarke couldn’t hear beyond her own screaming and rapid heartbeat in her ears. So the blonde kept on hitting until she felt the soldier grab her by her wrists to stop her.

“I’m sorry!!” Lexa raises her voice as she held on to the wrists and pulls Clarke’s hands against her chest. Clarke froze by the raised voice but her tears kept rolling down her face while her chin wobbles as she tries hard to hold in her sobs. Blurry green eyes connect with distraught teary blue eyes so that Clarke knew how sincere she is.

“I’m sorry... okay?” Lexa repeated softly. She sighed, “I-I don’t... I don’t remember... you or... or us... and what I did to make you this angry. But whatever it is, I’m sorry.” Clarke just stood there and stares into sad guilty green eyes as fresh new tears made its way down her puffed up face. “I might have been a bad partner to you, I don’t know...” Lexa said and shook her head at the same time. “I just... I don’t... I don’t remember _any_ of it.” Lexa finally whispers the last part.

Clarke closes her eyes and then pushes at Lexa’s chest where her hands were being held against before turning away from the soldier as she hangs her head in defeat. Lexa remained at her spot and watches the doctor dejectedly took a seat on the couch. She covers her face with her hands and begins to silently sob.

Lexa didn’t know what else she could do or say. Even though she now knows that Clarke was her wife, she still felt... weird... around the doctor since she couldn’t really remember much of their past. Sure she’s starting to remember the blonde but it was mostly glimpse of it and the first real memory she had of Clarke was just last night but she wasn’t a hundred percent sure that that was a memory she shared with the doctor at all. Well she could ask but Clarke is still practically a stranger to her and given the anger the blonde had directed towards her just a second ago, she figured that now is not a good time. So Lexa breathe out a sigh before retreating into her computer room quietly to give Clarke her space.

~

In the computer room, two cabinets of blue gene supercomputer are placed against the right corner of the room. It’s connected to two desktop computers placed on the right side of the room with four 34 inch monitors set up on the wall above it with two keyboards and a gamer wireless mouse which is still slowly blinking different colours every few second. The other side of the room has three 18 inch laptops neatly arranged side by side to each other. The room is fully air-conditioned to prevent the computers from overheating and there are no windows to this room. The room is always in darkness because the glows from the computer screens gave the room enough light to see through everything anyway.

All of her computers are set to sleeping mode so that it won’t take up much of her time to start it all up. When Lexa took a seat on the desktop chair, all she needed to do is press on the space key of the keyboard to begin. As soon as the computer was ready to use, she started clearing her tracks by hacking into the hospital’s security mainframe and deleting all the times she was seen by the hospital security cameras including the time where she and Clarke made their escape. But she did left the part where Finn was seen in Clarke’s office acting all violent towards the doctor.

Once that was done, she hacks into the organization’s security mainframe next. After what happened earlier at Clarke’s office, the soldiers and Finn would surely have reported it in to their superior as soon as they were able to. And true enough, they have just released an all-points bulletin (APB) on her. She guesses that they’ve already figure it out.

Just as she was searching through the mainframe to decode every file there is; her mind drive notifies her of an oncoming alert. The organization was trying to reboot her mind drive but was failing. Lexa smirks but her fingers never stop typing on the keyboard. She just carries on decoding every file there is in the mainframe that they have stored. It surprisingly took her only about half an hour with the supercomputer to decode everything before she connects a 100 TB USB hard drive to her computer’s CPU and downloaded everything into it. The process will take a while since there was clearly a lot in it.

While the downloading is in progress, Lexa kept an eye for any changes in their system mainframe. When she hacks into their systems, she has the all Seeing Eye on their every move. She also has the power to make changes or to block them out from the system but Lexa chose to just monitor their movements instead.

Just then, a notification from their mainframe alerted her of a counter hacking in progress. Without wasting any more time, she quickly created a firewall so that the organization’s hacking team could not bypass her downloading and then blocking them from making any more attempts at hacking. She smirks when they fail to counter her.

“Yeah, nice try.” Lexa mumbles to no one in particular.

Lexa’s eyes were frantically looking through the computer screen while her fingers never stop moving on the keyboard. Just then a notification pops up from the mainframe and then a GPS coordinates came from none other than Emerson himself. He was reporting to Cage and Nia that he was en-route to the subject’s home.

“Shit...” The brunette mumbled. She looked at the time on her wrist watch and estimated that Emerson and his team would be at Clarke’s home within the next half an hour. So she quickly connects the progresses she had on the computer to her phone so that she could observe them remotely from anywhere she is. Once that’s done, she got up and was about to exit her room when she bumped into Clarke who was looking for her.

“Sorry...” Clarke mumbled. “I uh... I need to get home. Your m-... uh... Aria is probably wondering where I am.” Clarke said nervously.

“We need to get whoever is in your home right now. You guys can’t stay there. It’s not safe.” Lexa blurted out as she passes the blonde as she exits the computer room.

“Whoa... Hey... What? Why? What’s going on?” Clarke asked as she begins to panic.

“The men that came for you have alerted their bosses and are sending another team to your home right now.” Lexa said before she moved pass the blonde and went down the stairs and towards the book shelves in the living room.

The blonde quickly took out her phone and called Aria while she follows Lexa to the living room. She saw the brunette pulling at a specific book before the book case clicks open. The book is a lever and behind it was an open space where an array of hand guns and knives were kept. Clarke was jaw slacked when she saw the deadly stuff in it. She wanted to ask Lexa what’s with all of the weapons but the serious look on Lexa’s face told her to keep her questions for later.

While Lexa was preparing herself, Clarke talked to Aria on the phone and told her to pack her and Madi’s things and be ready for when they would come by to get them. Her mother-in-law asked why but Clarke told her that she will explain later. Sensing the seriousness in her voice, Aria gave in and did what Clarke told her to do.

Lexa reaches for her Colt Double Eagle and two of the extra clips. She then cocks the gun and places it to the back of her pants while keeping the extra clips in her jeans’ front pocket. Four of her throwing knives are already kept at the side of her boots and under her sleeves. And when she was all set, she closes the book shelves and went to the kitchen counter where she had left her leather jacket. She grabs it and puts them on before grabbing one of her car keys and motioned Clarke to follow her. They left the apartment and waited for the elevator. Clarke was confused by this since they were practically on the third level. They could easily just take the stairs down.

But once they got inside the elevator, Lexa opened a hatch below the floor selection buttons. Inside reveals a keypad that the brunette quickly keys the pass code to. Clarke notices the code and was speechless when it happens to be their wedding date; December 31st. The blonde isn’t sure if the brunette realizes it but Clarke thinks that maybe it’s her unconscious mind that remembers.

“Uh... Is there any specific reason why you chose those numbers as your pass code?” Clarke asked hesitantly. Lexa looks at Clarke from the corner of her eyes and thought for a bit with a frown. “No. It- It just came to me.” Clarke pursed her lips and nodded once before looking away from the brunette.

When the elevator doors dinged open, turns out they’ve arrived at a secret basement which Clarke wasn’t aware of. It revealed a huge garage space that held at least 20 cars and 10 motorcycles. Clarke was jaw slacked yet again when she laid eyes on all the different vehicles Lexa had in the garage.

Clarke turns her head to look at Lexa who was already pressing the button of her car key. The sound of a car beeping came from somewhere in front of them and there, sat an all matte black with red racing stripes down the middle is a 1999 BMW M3 Coupe.

Lexa walks over to it with Clarke trailing behind with her mouth open in awe. The brunette then wordlessly opens the passenger door for Clarke before moving to the driver’s side. When she has buckled herself in and made sure that Clarke is too, Lexa revs up the car and speeds them off to the blonde’s home.

~

The first few minutes of the drive were quiet. Clarke kept glancing to her long lost wife and didn’t know how to broach the subject about what was going on. But lucky for her, Lexa was observant and started explaining to her what she needed to know. “The men earlier, they work for an organization called The White Mountain Corp. The guy that pretended to be interested in you is actually interested in the project that you are currently working on.” Lexa explains.

“But... why would he... _they_ want it I mean... I’m just a doctor. My work is to help patients; nothing more.” Clarke said in confusion.

“Yes. But at the wrong hands, it will be more than just medicine.” Lexa said while still keeping her eyes on the road. “I have my theories but right now, all they wanted is you dead and to steal your work for themselves.”

Clarke was looking forward with a frown, “H-How do you know all this?”

“Because...” Lexa pauses for a few seconds before she decided to tell the doctor the truth. “I was sent for you too.”

“W-What?!” Clarke shrieked.

“I’ll explain everything to you later. But until then, that’s all you need to know.” Clarke wanted to know more but the seriousness in Lexa’s tone told her to wait.

They were driving through Clarke’s neighbourhood when Lexa saw a black humvee in front of them. They were slowly driving through the neighbourhood, scoping for Clarke’s home. And when they found it, they parked the car in the driveway of the house and got out of it. Lexa slowed her car to a stop as well but parked a few houses away.

When Clarke notices the soldiers getting out of the humvee and walking towards her home with rifles, she started to panic. “Oh my God, Lexa! They’re going into my house!” She was about to leave the car when Lexa grabbed her wrist; stopping her.

“No! I want you to stay here. Whatever happens, you stay in the car. Understand? I will get them out, I promise.” Lexa said calmly but with determination in her eyes. Clarke shakily nods her head before she moves to the driver’s seat once Lexa got out of the car.

There were four soldiers including Emerson himself. Lexa saw one of them kicking the front door open and they all barged in shouting. The moment Lexa heard a little girl’s cry; she took out her gun with the silencer on and hurried in. She peeks in and saw two of them with Emerson, surrounding an older woman who was holding a crying little girl in her arms.

“Where is she?” Emerson growls while pointing a gun to the woman’s head.

“I- I d-don’t know...” The woman answers shakily.

“What do you mean you don’t know?!” He shouted and poked the gun barrel to the woman’s head.

Just then one soldier came down the stairs and saw Lexa by the door. He was about to shoot her when Lexa fired at him hitting right in between his eyes. His lifeless body stumbling down the stairs caught the attention of the rest of them in the living room. Lexa took that element of surprise and fired at the rest of them while Aria held Madi and hid behind the couch. Lexa manages to get the others, but not before getting hit in her right shoulder herself, except for Emerson. Like a coward, he took the opportunity and run out towards the back door.

When the fire ceases, Lexa steps into the living room and looks around to make sure that they were all dead. Just when she was sure that everything was clear, she heard the humvee turning on and backing up from the driveway and speeding off from the place. Lexa only looks on from the window since there is no point chasing after a coward. She breathes a sigh of relief but then she heard the quiet whimpers of the little girl and the woman from behind the couch.

Lexa slowly walks over to it and saw the woman lying on her side on the ground, her head tuck into her chest while holding the little girl in her arms. Lexa knelt by the woman’s head and gently touches her shoulder. The woman flinches and looks up before her eyes went wide in shock.

“L-Lexa... H-Honey...”

“I’m sorry, but we have to go. Now.” Lexa said as she held her hand out for the woman to take. The woman takes it without question and stood up with the whimpering child still in her arms.

The both of them were leaving the house when the woman pointed to the duffle bags by the door. Lexa grabbed them and as soon as they stepped out of the house, Clarke drove her car to the curb. The blonde ran out of the car and took her daughter in her arms; hugging her tightly when the little girl started to cry again. She mouths a ‘thank you’ to the brunette before quickly moving to get into the car. Aria followed behind and soon Lexa was driving them back to her safe house.

Once they were at the warehouse basement garage, Lexa wordlessly switches off the ignition and steps out of the car before grabbing the duffle bags from the trunk. She then waited patiently for both Clarke and Aria to get out of the car before locking it. The both of them trailed behind her as she leads them into the elevator to the third floor. She then pulls the sliding door open and beckons them to enter first.

Like before, Lexa took a last look at the corridors before entering the apartment herself. 

Clarke walks into the living room and settles herself on the couch with Madi finally asleep in her arms while Aria cautiously trailing behind the blonde before settling down on the couch next to Clarke as well. Lexa puts the duffle bags by the couch unsurely before stepping back and going into the bathroom near the kitchen. She heard the older woman asking Clarke about her; how was she alive and did Clarke know all this time? But Lexa never heard the blonde’s reply.

Lexa quietly shuts the bathroom door and then stood before the mirror by the sink. She then slowly took off her jacket and long sleeve shirt beneath; leaving her in only her bra. Scars filled her body from missions and assignments she was put through when she first became the soldier for ‘them’. The gunshot wound to her right shoulder is just another scar added to the collection. It was a through and through and it was now bleeding slowly which is a good thing. So she cleans it as best as she could with warm water and took out the med kit she kept behind the mirror.

She was trying but failing to put the thread into the needle because of her shaky hands. She was so concentrated on it that she didn’t noticed Clarke pushing the bathroom door open. A gasp could be heard in the silence of the bathroom when the blonde saw the scars all over the brunette’s body. 

Lexa drops the needle and thread in shock at the sudden sound and faces the blonde with wide eyes. “I-... Wha-... Uhm... S-Sorry. I-I didn’t mean to startle you.” The blonde stuttered but Lexa remained silent and wide eyed as she looks into worried blue eyes.

“I could um... h-help you...” Clarke motioned to the needle by the sink, “if you’d like.” Lexa looks down to the needle for a moment before nodding her head with a defeated sigh. “Sit down.” The blonde pointed to the edge of the bath tub but Lexa turns back to the toilet bowl instead and reaches out to close the lid before taking a seat on it. As she waited, she couldn’t help but observe how easy it was for Clarke to put the thread into the needle. But then again, she is a doctor after all. “You don’t have any anaesthetics so you’re gonna have to brave through this.” Clarke said when she stood beside her with the needle in hand.

“It’s fine. I’ve had worst.” Lexa said nonchalantly without looking up at the blonde who froze at the admittance. Clarke took a moment to look at the old scars that she could see. Some were poorly healed but healed nonetheless. And some healed nicely. Before she could ponder more, she shook her head and started sewing the new wounds on Lexa’s shoulder; the front and back. Surprisingly, Lexa didn’t even flinch at all.

“Thank you for saving Madi and Aria. And I’m sorry for my outburst earlier.” Clarke begins to say after a while. “I didn’t mean to...” She sighs as she left the sentence hanging.

“It’s okay. I understand. You thought I was dead. You grieved about it and then suddenly I was there... alive... If it were me, I’d be angry too.” Lexa said softly before stealing a glance into the doctor’s eyes and then looking away. “For what it’s worth, I really am sorry. I honestly didn’t know about you. They never told me anything.”

“What did they do to you?” Clarke whispers distractedly as she traces some of the scars on the brunette’s shoulder blades when she was done sewing. There were also faint lines across her arms, her back, her chest and stomach. Lexa remains quiet as she watches the blonde tracing the scars as if in a trance. Clarke then gently cups the brunette’s left jaw with her right hand and smoothes it with her thumb. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad you’re here.”

Clarke then realizes the sweet tender gesture she’s doing before removing her hand away and reaches for the antiseptic cream. She applied it around the wounds before covering it up with some gauze and tapes. “Done.” The blonde said and then she turns around to clean up the mess to keep herself busy.

“Thanks.” Lexa replies softly before slowly putting back on her long sleeve shirt again. Lexa was about to ask Clarke who Aria is to them when the blonde’s phone buzzes in her pocket. She took it out and answers the call when she saw who it is that is calling.

_“Oh my God Clarke! Are you alright?! Someone just called in and said that they heard gunshots from your house! Neighbours saw you, Aria and Madi leaving with someone on a black vehicle! I kept calling but you didn’t answer! I’m on my way to your house right now!”_ The voice on the other line practically screams.

“I’m fine O. Too much went on and my phone was on silent. And I’m not there by the way. I uh... I got Madi and Aria out just in time.” Clarke answered almost hesitantly while looking into Lexa’s eyes.

_“What... What’s going on? Why were there people shooting in your house anyway? Where are you?”_

“Uh... Hold on, O.” She then covered the receiver of her phone with her right hand, “That’s Octavia and she’s a detective. She got a call about the incident earlier at my house and she’s on the way there. Do you think it would be okay if I tell her to meet me here to explain?”

Lexa thought about it for a second before coming up with a plan. “Tell her to go to 6th Treeland Street. There’s a 24 hours diner there called the Fire Dines. We’ll meet her there.” Lexa answers the blonde who nodded her agreement. “Oh and tell your friend not to say anything to anyone about ever having talked to you.” The brunette added. Clarke looks confused for a second before Lexa added, “Safety purposes.”

“Hey uh, O. You still there?”

_“Yeah, yeah. I’m here. What’s going on?”_

“Listen. When you’re done with your work, meet me at 6th Treeland Street. There’s a diner there called the Fire... Dines?” Clarke said unsurely to Lexa who nodded her head. “I’ll meet you there.”

_“Uh... Okay... S-Sure... Is everything okay? I’m starting to worry here.”_

“Don’t be. I’ll explain later. And also, don’t tell anyone that you’ve talked to me.”

_“But why?”_

“Just do it okay? For me...”

_“Okay okay. I won’t say anything. I gotta go. I’ll call you later when I’m done. Raven’s calling me now. I’m gonna tell her what you’ve told me. And by the way, your mom called me earlier about you too saying that a nurse called her and told her that she saw you with a hooded person? She also said she saw three men in your office when she walked pass it. So yeah, you mom is frantic right now. Just a heads up.”_

“Shit... Harper... Argh... Uhmm... Okay uh, just bring Raven along. Tell her not to call me. I’ll meet you there later. And I’ll deal with my mom later.”

_“Alright. Stay safe Clarke.”_ Octavia said before hanging up.

Clarke stuffs her phone into her front pocket with a sigh before looking back at expectant greens. “Now you have to explain everything to me before I could explain it to them.”

Lexa nods and then slowly got up from the toilet cover. She put the med kit in its rightful place before leading Clarke back into the living room where Aria was still sitting with a sleeping girl on her lap. When Clarke sat down, Lexa moves to stand before them.

After taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Lexa begins her story. “I first woke up in a medical facility somewhere with no memory of who I was or what had happened to me. The doctors present at the time told me that I suffered from amnesia given the ‘ _situation_ ’ that they found me in. They told me I survived an explosion. They never told me anything else; just that.” Lexa pauses for a breath before continuing her tale. “They said I was injured badly and that they had to do a major surgery on me to save my life. But now I don’t know if that’s true either.”

“They showed and explained what they did to me. They’ve actually covered my bones with titanium plating that they’ve design to specifically fit around them and they’ve also added a mind drive at the back of my neck. The lines you saw, it’s from it.” She told Clarke specifically. “I didn’t know how I survived all of that because from the research I did, it’s close to impossible.” Clarke nodded along but Aria remained still as she listens. “At first I didn’t see the use of what they’ve done to me. They were suppose to help me heal and then send me back home... wherever that is... but they told me that I didn’t have anyone waiting for me back home. So they offered a place for me and I stayed. They trained me and I became the perfect soldier... _their_ perfect soldier.”

“Wh-What does the mind drive do?” Clarke interrupted after a moment of processing.

“It works like a computer hard drive. You could store vast amount of knowledge in it and I could learn everything abnormally fast once it’s downloaded into it. As of right now, I’m an expert in hand to hand combat, a master hacker. I’m also able to drive any known vehicle; be it land vehicle to planes to ships and I’m very much familiar with every weapon to ever exist in this world. It uh... also advances my memory; my mind. It also made me have a highly advance photographic memory as well. Whatever I see or hear, it’s automatically saved into the mind drive.”

“So if they were to capture you, could they play back your memories?” Clarke asked intrigued.

“Yes technically they could but I’ve made sure that they can’t.” The brunette answered confidently.

“Why?”

“Because my mind drive has bonded with me. Every important memory I encounter, I’ve isolated them in a secret compartment within it where no one could find it. And I’ve also made sure that they couldn’t bypass the pass code to the memories _if_ they ever find it.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Trust me; they can’t. I’ve been to a lot of ‘protocol check ups’, as they like to call it and they’ve cleared me every time.” Lexa’s answer seemed to calm the blonde doctor down. “So anyways... with all the stuff they did to me, imagine if they get their hands on your work and turns it into a serum that could allow fast healing.” Realization dawned on Clarke’s face. “At least that’s what I theorized they’re going to do once they get their hands on your work. Soldiers with fast healing and advance knowledge in... everything, durability and strength? It will definitely be impossible to defeat or kill.” Lexa added.

Clarke sighed and rubs her face with both of her hands before looking up at the soldier. “Are there anymore... you know... like you?” The blonde asked hesitantly.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I’ve hacked into their mainframe earlier and I saw that they were working on one other candidate as we speak. I’m not sure if this one will survive the procedure since all the others before either died on the table or after the surgery.”

“God...” They were silent for a while when Clarke decided to ask, “So... you really don’t uh... remember me? Or us?” Clarke asked and pointed to herself and Aria at the ‘us’ part.

Lexa looks down at her feet before giving the woman her honest answer, “I have flashes that’s all. No concrete memory, I’m sorry.” She said in a whisper and then sighs.

“About a year ago, I started having flashes of you, Clarke. I made a mistake of telling my superior about it. She told me that they were going to run some tests but as it turned out, she had her people erase the flashes I’ve been seeing. But lucky for me, my mind drive have downloaded every pieces of flashes I’ve gained and when they thought they have erased everything. I lied to them when they ask me if I could remember anything at all after the first procedure. And they’ve even created a neural serum to suppress my memory since that first time. Once a week I was told to come in and get that serum but it never worked on me.” She pauses before continuing. “Anyways, my superior gave me 72 hours to do my job and I didn’t realize that she had sent another to get to you too.”

“Finn...” Clarke said; suddenly remembering. “He was in it?”

“I didn’t know who he was but I recognized the men that came earlier to your office and I knew he had to be working for them too.” Lexa said. “How long have you known him?”

“Uh... I met him about a year ago at one of the hospital Galas. Ever since then he kept popping up at work to try and ask me out. I only accepted his invitation about 3 months ago. Just regular hang outs really. But after last night, he thought that we were dating.”

“I guess my superior sent me because he was taking too long. And I theorized that I was the last resort since my target is you. She probably didn’t sent me earlier because she’s afraid that you might trigger my memory.” Lexa muses. “I guess she’s right.”

“Your superior is a woman?” Clarke asked.

“She’s a Major General in the Marine Corps actually.” Lexa answers truthfully. Clarke was shocked but remained silent.

And then without another word, Lexa went up into her computer room and grabbed her laptop. But instead of going back down the stairs, Lexa jumped over the railing and landed in the living room with an amazingly soft thud. But since the whole place is dead silent, the thud startled the blonde who was mindlessly playing with her ring on her necklace and Aria who was caressing her granddaughter’s hair.

“Jeez. What the...” When the both of them look up, they saw that it was only Lexa before breathing out a sigh. “Can you use the stairs like us normal beings?” Clarke scolded lightly.

Lexa ignored the blonde and took her seat on the two seater couch furthest from the blonde. “What’s his name?” She asked without looking away from her laptop.

“Uh... Finn Collins.” Clarke answered almost unsurely.

“Full name, please.” Lexa added.

“Uhm, Finnegan Stuart Collins, I think. After what happened, I’m not sure if that’s even his real name.”

Lexa types in the name anyway and kept typing as her eyes frantically moves all over the laptop screen. Clarke was stunned from earlier when she saw Lexa using her lab’s computer and now, she was just amazed at the way Lexa uses the laptop because never in a million years has she ever thought that her wife could be this tech savvy.

The Lexa she knew once asked Clarke how to lower down the volume of the laptop and when she was told to press the F7 button on the keyboard, her computer inept wife pressed the letter ‘F’ and number ‘7’ on the keyboard instead. And also the Lexa she knew that used to type really slowly with just her two index fingers is now typing with all of her fingers without even looking down at the keyboard once.

While Clarke was admiring her wife, Aria was unusually quiet and was just staring at her long lost daughter in wonder and longing. A few minutes passed and when Lexa finally found what she was searching for, she gave the laptop to show it to Clarke who read into it along with Aria peering from Clarke’s side.

The page reads along the lines of, _‘Finnegan Stuart Collins. 34 years of age; wanted for conning, 20 counts of rape and 3 second degree murder. He escaped from prison a year and a half ago when his cell was broken into by...’_

“Oh my God... I can’t believe I went out with him.” Clarke pauses and thought for a minute on all the times she went out with him. “This seemed to be quite the news but why have I not seen this before?” She asked.

“Everything about him was deleted from the web and the police departments’ systems. It made it hard for the authorities to find him. All he has to do is lay low and since he’s been working with _them_ , staying invisible was just that easy. But there is always a way to find his files since deleted files always go somewhere. You just have to know where to look.” Lexa said as she took back the laptop and continues typing.

“Come to think of it, he has been weirdly interested in my work. Every time we meet, he would never fail to ask me about my work progress.” Clarke added distractedly.

“Hmm... Alright, as of right _now_ ,” Lexa punctuated the word ‘now’ with a press of the ‘enter’ key, “he’s back on the wanted list. His deleted files have been ‘suddenly’ restored into every police headquarters systems. They should put out an APB on him very soon.”

“How do they know where to find him? Like you said, he’s working for them, which makes it easy for him to disappear.” Clarke pointed out.

“I’ve attached a video footage of him in your office from earlier today.” Lexa answered distractedly as she read through Finn’s file from the laptop.

“But you’re in it.” The blonde interrupted.

“I’ve deleted my part and the part where you left with me. Don’t worry; I know how to cover my tracks.” Lexa answered while still reading through the file.

Clarke sighs and rubs her temples, “So... What now?”

“We need to secure your project files. You can keep it here; it’s safest. No one knows about this place; not even them.” Lexa told Clarke who nodded along. “For now, we’ll just stay here. We will plan the next move when we meet your friends later.”

The brunette’s eyes then caught the movements from the little girl who is trying to get comfortable on Aria’s lap. “Uh... The first two doors upstairs are the bedrooms. Choose any. She might be more comfortable if she sleeps on a real bed.”

“Yeah, that would be great, thank you.” Clarke said as she stood up and gently carried her little girl to the bedroom upstairs.

Once the blonde was gone, Lexa was left with the older woman who was currently staring at her. Lexa didn’t know what to do or say to this woman who clearly should mean something to her. So she decided to get up and go to the kitchen to put the kettle on. As she was standing facing the stove; waiting for the water to boil, she felt a present behind her. She knew it was the older woman but she didn’t dare to turn and face her because... what was she to say? But what surprises her was what the woman says next.

“I-I know that you don’t remember me but... w-will you allow me to hold you? Just this once...” The woman said almost in a whisper. She could tell the woman was trying so hard not to break by the trembles in her voice.

Just then the kettle whistles loudly. Lexa turned the stove off and slowly turns around to face the woman who looks timidly back at her. So Lexa hesitantly took a step forward and the woman had her arms wrapped around Lexa’s waist in an instant. Aria rests her head on her heart with closed eyes and listens to the soft thumps of the heartbeat. Somehow the hug felt familiar to Lexa and so she melted into the embrace.

“I’ve missed you so much my dear daughter.” The woman mumbled brokenly. Lexa felt bad for not remembering her own mother so she wrapped her arms gently around the woman’s shoulders and hugs her back. The woman cried softly in her arms and Lexa let her. It’s the least she could do.

“I’m sorry that I don’t remember you.” Lexa whispers to the woman.

The woman leans back and cups her daughter’s face. “It’s alright. It’s not your fault. Maybe one day you will. I’m just glad that you’re alive.” She replies gently as she soothes her thumbs on Lexa’s jaw line. Lexa was looking into the woman’s soft light brown eyes and the smile the woman gave was so bright despite the tears that a sudden flash of the same woman smiling at her with tears in her eyes at the beach played in her mind.

**

_Alexander just left for his sixth tour and Aria was feeling sad as she stood there hand in hand with an 8 year old Lexa by her side. Little Lexa knew that her mom was sad so she decided that they should go down to the beach. Alexander told her once to go there if ever she was feeling sad. He used to say that the soft sea breeze will blow your sadness away. And she did believe him because Lexa is always happy whenever they go there._

_So here they are walking hand in hand as the breeze from the shore line blew gently on their faces. Suddenly the little girl tugs at her mother’s hand stopping their walk. “Mommy, don’t be sad. Daddy told me to protect you whenever he’s away. And I promise him that I will. Daddy will come home soon, I know it. I love you mommy.” Aria kneels down and cups her daughter’s face and soothes her thumbs on the girl’s jaw line._

_"I know, honey. Thank you. And I love you too little one. Always remember that.” The woman said with a smile so bright that little Lexa knew that she made her mother happy that day._

_**_

When her flashes dissipate and the same woman, now older, was looking worriedly at her. “Are you alright little one?” Aria asked gently but Lexa shook out her head before clearing her throat. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” She answered with a small frown.

Just then Lexa heard Clarke answering her phone before hanging up and informing her that her friends were 15 minutes away from the diner. Lexa took a last look to the older woman before she went to grab her leather jacket and keys. Before they left, Lexa told Aria that she’s not expecting any company and told her specifically _not_ to buzz anyone in no matter how urgent they seem. Aria understood the seriousness of the situation; doesn’t fight her daughter on it.

Once they left, Lexa and Clarke took the elevator to the basement. And this time, Lexa decided to take her light grey Mercedes-Benz GLC- Class for tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The BMW racing car is from my collection in Need for Speed: No Limits. I purposely made that car to fit Lexa. Well, basically all of my cars in Need for Speed are reference to some of the 100 characters. By accident actually. I've only realized it after I've done modifying them all. 
> 
> The Mercedes, it's just random. Me looking for a fitting SUV for Lexa.
> 
> Anyways, yup!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy this one too. 
> 
> Like always, any mistakes are my own and my apologies if you find any. Happy reading :)

While Lexa drove them to the diner, Clarke told her everything she needs to know about her two best friends. Lexa of course listened intently while keeping her eyes on the road. But when they were finally about to enter the parking lot of the diner, both Clarke and Lexa saw three women sitting inside the mostly empty diner instead of two. Two of them Lexa was familiar with being Raven and Octavia from the blonde’s Instagram page she hacked before but the third woman was a mystery to her.

“Awh this is just great. My mom is here as well. I’m so not in the mood to handle her right now.” Clarke mumbles suddenly sounding tired and annoyed. Lexa didn’t know what’s going on but from the tone Clarke gave out, she figured that the blonde and her mother is having issues.

Lexa didn’t say anything as she silently drives and parked the car a few lots away from the diner entrance. And once she’s shut off the engine, Clarke took a moment to get her bearings before she led the both of them out of the car at the same time. Lexa pulls her hood over her head and then putting her hands inside her jacket pocket before following Clarke towards the diner. The brunette could see the curious look the three women were giving her as they stare at her while she follows after the blonde. But once they step foot into the diner, the yelling begins... Well... the ‘mother’ Lexa had gathered earlier, started yelling.

“Clarke! What the hell is going on?! Imagine what has been going through my mind when I got a call from nurse Harper telling me that you ran off with some stranger and not so much as tell her where you’re going.” Clarke only sighed and listens on. “And you didn’t even bother to pick up your phone when I tried calling you multiple times?!” Abby yelled but Clarke only stares back at her mother defiantly.

Before Clarke could answer her, Lexa moved from behind Clarke and stood beside the blonde before she pulls her hood down. The three women gasped when they realized who it is. “Lexa?” The three women spoke in unison.

“How are y-... How the hell are you here?!” Abby started yelling again. Clarke was about to start explaining when Abby stormed towards the brunette soldier and then a loud smack sounded throughout the quiet diner.

Raven and Octavia’s mouth were gaping in shock while the waitress standing by at the counter and one other patron sitting two tables in front of them stopped and stare at the little commotion. Lexa had her face to the right by the force of the slap and there is a clear hand print beginning to bloom on the once flawless left cheek. But the surprising thing is that, Lexa didn’t even show a slightest hint of pain. Instead she just turns her face back towards the older woman; no emotions on her face apart from the clenching and unclenching of her jaw.

The silence was broken by Clarke yelling and pushing her mother back a step. “What the hell mom! You have no right to do that!” Clarke yelled at her mother as she stood in front of Lexa, blocking her from the fiery older woman.

“I have no right? I have no right?!” Abby said in disbelief. “May I remind you that she was dead, Clarke!! We were told that she died! You fell into deep depression and now suddenly she’s here?! Suddenly it makes it alright?!” Abby begins reminding her daughter of her dark days after the supposedly death of her wife. Lexa was suddenly hit with guilt at knowing just how much her supposedly death effected her wife.

“And she has a good reason for it!!” Clarke lets out a frustrated sighs before she started speaking in a low angry voice. “The ‘stranger’ that Harper saw earlier was Lexa and she was the one who came after me and saved me from the lunatic that was trying to kill me. The very same lunatic that _you_ kept pushing me to date might I add.” Clarke said through gritted teeth leaving Abby gaping. She then pointed to her bruised lip, “This... He did this because I wouldn’t co-operate and give him my project I’ve spent a year trying to perfect. He even pushed a gun to my head to get what he wanted and was probably going to kill me if Lexa hadn’t showed up.” Clarke scoffed with tears already brimming in her eyes before she continues, “So no, you have no right to lay a hand on her _mother_ ,” Clarke pointed to the brunette behind her, “and then pretend to care because ever since she was presumed dead, all I had was Aria, Raven and Octavia.”

“That’s because you wouldn’t let me be there for you!” Abby countered fiercely.

“That’s because a couple of months later you kept pushing me to ‘get back out there’!!” Clarke finally let a tear of frustration fall. “I just lost her and I was grieving! But you kept pushing and pushing until I finally fell into the abyss! You forced me to be just like you when dad died. Sometimes I kept wondering what was dad to you for you to forget him just like that and move on so easily.”

“Clarke... I loved him. I-...” Abby tried to reach for her daughter but Clarke steps away from her touch.

“Yeah. Your action begs to differ. You are the very reason why I don’t want to be anywhere near you. The reason I kept my daughter away from _you_.” Clarke finally said before she took a seat in front of her best friends and whispering a small ‘hey’ to them.

Lexa softly looks on as the blonde took a seat before giving one last hard glance to the older woman before she too followed and took a seat beside Clarke. Raven and Octavia held Clarke’s left hand and squeezes in reassurance as she wipes her tears away with her right. She kept telling her friends that she’s fine but Lexa knew better.

Once everyone has settled down, that’s when they got down to business and began explaining the situation to the three women.

~

“So... those people really made you a super soldier?” Octavia asked almost sceptically. And to prove it to her, Lexa hesitantly took the knife that was on the table before gripping it with both of her hands and then bending it with seemingly no effort at all. The ninety degrees angle of the knife bent was the result of it. Clarke who hasn’t seen that before gasped in shock along with the other women present.

“Whoa... Uh... That’s uh... Wow... Okay uh anyways... So you really don’t remember anything from before your... accident...? Us?” It was Raven who asked this time. From the expectant looks the three women gave, Lexa shook her head ‘no’. “Oh okay... Uhm wow... Uh... So what do we do now?”

“We’re not sure yet. As of right now, they are still looking for Clarke. And my guess is, if they get her, they get me as well.” Lexa said.

“And how do you know that they’re looking for her still?” Octavia asked interrupts.

“I’ve hacked into their system and have been monitoring them. I’ve made sure they don’t know about it and even if they did, they won’t be able to shut me out.” Lexa answered as she took out her phone and showed it to the two brunettes. True to her words, Lexa’s phone shows the organization’s system mainframe. It shows everything and if there are any small changes or any updates done, the brunette’s phone will notify her.

“Wow... This is genius. It’s a really complex method to make your phone into a mini laptop of sorts like what you did here. It’s not impossible just complex. Genius.” Raven breathes out a chuckle as she looks through the app on the phone with amazement. “I’ve never thought that you could be this skilled with technology, _Commander_.”

Suddenly, another memory appears in her mind.

**

_“Come on. You are so a Commander.” Raven teases while Octavia and Clarke laughed along._

_“Just because I joined the Marines, doesn’t make me a commander, Raven.” Lexa retorts._

_“The guy was just looking over at us. Well his eyes did linger on Clarke but he was just looking. And you literally just made him pissed his pants with your commanding tone.” Octavia pointed out teasingly._

_“Yeah well, he shouldn’t have ogled at someone else’s girl. It’s disrespectful.” Lexa mumbles._

_“Hence, ‘Commander’ Lexa.” Raven added happily. Lexa could only glare at the Latina._

_“Aww babe, don’t glare. It was kinda hot when you go all commander on him.” Clarke said lovingly before pecking the soldier on her lips. Lexa instantly calms down and was looking at her wife with so much love and adoration._

_“And here ladies and well... ladies, I bring to you, The Commander ‘Heart Eeeeyes’!” Raven jokes; imitating an announcer’s voice which garners a round of laughter from the three best friends._

**

Clarke and best friends shared an amused smiles at that since the three of them knew how shitty Lexa was with technology before. All the while, Abby sat quietly on the next table watching them with curiosity. Clarke notices Lexa zoning out so she got her attention by gently placing her hand on hers and asked her if she was alright. Lexa frowns and shook her head out of the memory subtly before looking back at the blonde. She didn’t want to dwell on the memory that came to her just a second ago so she covers it up convincingly with a question, “Didn’t I at least have a bit of knowledge with technology?”

“No. You were _terrible_ at it babe.” Clarke chuckles as she answers the brunette without missing a beat but froze and her smile slowly falters when she realized that she had accidentally let the pet name slipped. Lexa notices the slip up but chose to ignore it. But also Clarke didn’t have to endure the embarrassment any longer because Raven broke the awkward moment by asking Lexa something about what she had just saw on the phone.

“Uhm... One of the coms just called in and said ‘we’ve arrived.’ Arrive where exactly?” The Latina asked suddenly.

But instead of answering, Lexa looks out the window and just in time saw 2 black SUV’s turning into the parking lot. In an instance, Lexa got up and pulled Clarke off her seat and covers the blonde with her body while shouting for everyone else to get down on the floor. She then tilted the table to block out the bullets that were suddenly raining through the glass windows of the diner.

“How did they find us?” Clarke yelled through the noises.

Lexa thought about it for a moment when it finally dawned on her. The organization won’t be able to find Clarke since she made sure that the blonde was secure. But she forgot about Clarke’s friends and mother. “They must have tracked your phones.” Lexa said to the three women before she got up and fired her gun.

She manages to shoot 4 soldiers dead and she could already see 4 more coming. She took cover and spoke to the 4 women; specifically to Clarke, “I need you to take the car and go back to the safe house. I’ll take care of them.” She said as she took out her car keys and gave it to the blonde.

“But what about you?!” Clarke asked; panic evident in her voice. ‘I won’t leave you’ is what Clarke wanted to really say. The words were at the tip of her tongue but she just couldn’t let it out. And even though she couldn’t say those words, her eyes spoke volumes and Lexa understood.

“I’ll be right behind you.” Lexa assured the blonde with a gentle smile. Lexa then look to the rest of them and told them to switch off their phones. And with that, she told them to crawl towards the exit at the back of the diner. Clarke took a last longing look to Lexa. But before Lexa could tell her again to go, Clarke leans in and kisses her.

“Please come back to me. I just got you back.” Clarke said pleadingly with tears pooling in her eyes while cupping her wife’s face.

And again, another memory flashes forth in her mind.

**

_The terminal was crowded but Lexa and Clarke were in their own personal bubble. It was just them and no one else._

_“I love you, Lexa. Promise me that you’ll come back to me...” Clarke whispered sadly on Lexa’s lips with her eyes closed, arms around her wife’s broad shoulders with their foreheads connected as she said her goodbyes. Lexa mirrored her wife with her arms around the blonde’s waist; tears already pooling beneath her closed eyelids._

_“I promise I will. You know I will. I love you, baby. Always remember that. Alright?” Lexa whispered back on the blonde’s lips before connecting them for the final kiss._

_In the background, they heard the PA system announcing a final boarding call for Lexa’s flight._

_‘This is the final boarding call for passengers booked on flight 307A to Jacksonville. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately fifteen minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for passengers booked for 307A to Jacksonville. Thank you.’_

_With a heavy heart, Clarke and Lexa finally let go of each other. The brunette turned and walked away. But just as she was about to go through the check in gate, Lexa turned and gave a lingering look to her wife one last time. She waved and blew a kiss before turning back and proceeding through the gate._

_Little do they know that that would be the last time Clarke and Lexa will ever see each other again._

**

“I will. Now go.” With a final look, Clarke finally crawls away towards the back exit and disappears. Lexa watches on as Clarke left before turning back around and fired at the remaining 4 soldiers outside. She got 2 of them easy but the last 2 were being difficult. She ducked behind the fallen table and was about to reload her gun when she realizes that she ran out of ammo. “Fuck...” She mumbles before holstering her gun to the back of her pants. She had no choice but to wait until they make their move on her.

One of the soldiers was creeping up on Lexa’s position while the other was following on his six. Just as the first soldier turned and pointed his gun to the place where he thought Lexa was hiding, he was met with nothing. He looked back to his partner; confused, “She’s not here.”

“What do you mean she’s not there?” His friend replied.

“I mean, what I said. She’s not here.”

But before his partner could reply, Lexa appeared behind the first soldier and twisted his neck; killing him instantly. The second soldier reacted by pointing his gun and firing at Lexa but the brunette was still holding on to the dead soldier and was using his body as a shield. She got a few flesh wounds on her shoulders and two bullets on her left forearm but she gritted her teeth and continue holding on to the dead weight in front of her anyway. She moved closer to the second soldier until he ran out of bullets and only then did she let go of the dead body.

The man tosses his gun aside and decided on a hand to hand combat with her instead. The brunette didn’t know what he was thinking trying to take her out this way since Lexa is literally a super soldier with an advance knowledge to hand to hand combats and her punches could easily break his bones to pieces if she wanted to. But then again, she would gladly do that.

The soldier made the first move by doing a combination of kicks and punches which Lexa blocks off easily. She wore him down without returning any hits and when he was beginning to slow down, that’s when Lexa grabbed his right arm mid punch with her left hand and twisted it outward. She then punches his chest with an open palmed with enough force that it literally stopped his heart. He flew back a few feet through the shattered windows before landing on the ground outside; lifeless. She sighs and then look at the wounds on her shoulders and left forearm. “Definitely need stitches. Great...” She said to herself before moving to leave the diner and decided to run through the streets and towards her safe house.

Keeping the fast pace on her run, her only thought was that she hoped that Clarke made it back to the safe house alright.

~

Clarke felt fear the moment she left Lexa at the diner. She knew that Lexa could take care of herself since she’s literally a super soldier but that doesn’t mean she can’t worry. So here she is leading her best friends and mother to Lexa’s SUV. The soldier’s were too distracted with Lexa inside to even notice the four women entering the SUV and driving off from the parking lot.

As Clarke drove in silence towards Lexa’s safe house, she didn’t realize she was crying until Raven reaches out and puts a comforting hand on hers. “Hey... She’s going to be okay. She’s a tough one. She came back to you after all these years and I know she will again.” The blonde turns to Raven and gave her a grateful smile before looking forward to the road in front of them. Abby saw the fear on her daughter’s face the moment they left the diner. And it made her realize the deep extent of her daughter’s love for Lexa. She also realizes her mistakes and was hoping she could have the chance to apologize for it.

Just as they were about to pass a road junction, a black military humvee came in from their left and hit the front of their car. The force of the impact had Clarke smashing her head against the window; knocking her unconscious while the other three women only suffered a whiplash. The three women were groaning when Raven looks to her left and saw Clarke unconscious and bleeding from her head.

“Clarke... Clarke! Wake up!” Raven started calling out to the blonde to wake her up as soon as she unbuckles herself. Abby having heard Raven’s panic tone, unbuckles herself as well. But as she was about to open the door to get out, all the doors of the car were forcefully open and three gun barrels were pointed to the three women.

“Don’t even think about moving.” The guy who was on Clarke side said. Abby recognizes who it is when she practically growled out his name.

“Finn. What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Ah. Abby. Sorry you had to find out this way. Well... I’m sorry you had to find out about me at all but, we just wanted Clarke. So be a good woman and stay where you are and we will be out of your hair in a sec. If you try something, well...” Finn left his words hanging when he nodded to his men as they all cocked their gun and pointed them to the three women’s head.

Finn smiles smugly before he unbuckles Clarke’s seatbelt. He was about to loop his arm beneath Clarke’s knees when Abby spoke, “I swear to God, if you hurt her in any way, I’ll enjoy doing a penectomy on you.” The man froze for a second before he plastered back on the same smug smile on his face again even though the nervousness could still be seen in his eyes.

“By the time my boss is done with her, I’ll be long gone.” He winks before removing Clarke from her seat. Abby cursed under her breath but stayed seated as a gun is still aimed at her face.

Finn settles Clarke at the backseat of the humvee before handcuffing her to the car’s hand grip. He then shouted for his men to get in the car when Clarke groggily came to. And when she notices what was going on, she started to struggle in her seat. But she didn’t achieve much since she finds out that she’s been handcuffed. One of the men got in and pointed a gun to her face, “Stop struggling.” The man said. She stills her movements and nods her compliant.

Finn smiled smugly when he sees the fear in the blonde’s eyes. He then turns around to the bashed up car and blew a kiss to the three women still seating in it. But before he could get in his car, a knife embedded itself through his right shoulder. He was screaming in pain when Lexa appeared behind him and took out the knife forcefully. Everything happened so fast and when Finn’s men realizes what was going on, two of them got out of the car to distract the brunette long enough for Finn to get up and get in the car.

Lexa manages to kill one of the men and was about to kill the other when Finn draw out his .44 magnum gun and pointed it to her. Clarke saw the gun pointed at her wife; screams for Lexa who distractedly turned away from the man she was about to kill. Suddenly a loud bang could be heard and everything after that seemed to happen in a slow motion. Clarke could do nothing but watch as Lexa froze at the sudden impact on her chest before her legs finally gave out. She fell unceremoniously to the ground and her head bounces off the asphalt before her body became still.

Clarke cried and screamed for Lexa when Finn finally got into the car; blocking her view from her wife. He then slams the car door shut and ordered his associate to start driving leaving the other man to his fate. The last thing Clarke saw from the rear window of the car was her mother and two best friends running towards the woman she loves lying in the middle of the road probably dead. Finn was smiling proudly as he look out the car window knowing that he was the one who had finally kill the rogue super soldier. He then faces the blonde who is still crying for her wife and laughs with pure glee.

“I assumed that that was the wife you never mentioned huh? I thought she’d be harder to kill but too bad that she’s dead now... for good this time.” Finn chuckles. Clarke faces him and snarls. And the next thing he knew, she started kicking him. She got one kick to his head as it bounces off the car window; bruising his nose. Then another one of her kicks manages to land on his hurt shoulder which earns her an irritated groan before he hit the butt of his gun to the blonde’s temple; knocking the lights out of her instantly.

The driver of the car chuckles when Finn started screaming at the unconscious blonde. “Fucking bitch!” He then directs his attention to the driver, “What the fuck are you laughing at!” The man’s smile is still plastered on his face and wasn’t a bit intimidated by Finn’s wrath. Finn then grabs the blonde’s jaw and directs the unconscious blonde’s face to him. “I’m gonna enjoy watching my boss have his way with you.” He said through gritted teeth before spitting on her and pushing her face to the window in return.

~

As soon as the humvee skidded away from the scene, Abby and the girls quickly ran towards Lexa who was lying motionless on the ground after getting shot to the chest. Abby knelt by the brunette’s side and presses her index and middle finger on the woman’s neck to check for a pulse. She was glad to find a strong erratic pulse beating back on her fingers but the woman still wasn’t breathing. She then laid her palm on the woman’s chest and realizes that Lexa was wearing a bullet proof vest. Abby sighed in relief before she puts her hands on the brunette’s cheeks.

“Lexa? Lexa... Can you hear me, honey?” Abby called out. She then pats on the woman’s cheeks and opening her eyelids to see if it was responding before giving the woman CPR. “Sweetie... I need you to breathe. Come on Lexa.” After another blow to the mouth, Lexa’s eyes shot open and gasps for breath. She sat up and coughs her lungs out before groaning at the sudden pain on her chest.

“You’re alright. You’re alright.” Abby said repeatedly as she patted the woman’s back.

“Urgh... Dammit... Every _fucking_ time.” Lexa groans while palming her aching chest. Octavia and Raven both breathe out a huge sigh of relief knowing that their friend is still with them.

Earlier when Lexa left the diner, she was about to run out of the parking lot when she remembered to armed herself with a bullet proof vest. So she quickly turned back and took one from the dead soldier outside the diner. And a good thing that she did too or else, she could have died permanently tonight. A shot to the chest with that caliber gun will surely give you a one way ticket to the other side.

“Language.” Abby scolded lightly. “Looks like you have some lacerations on your shoulders.” The older woman said while analysing the brunette’s body for any wounds when she found the lacerations on her shoulders. The brunette suddenly hissed when Abby touched her left forearm. “Lexa! You were shot! You need to go to the hospital to get the bullets out!” Lexa slowly removes her arm away from the older woman and sighs.

“First of all, we are in the middle of nowhere; miles away from the nearest hospital. Two, we can’t call an uber or a cab because if you switch on your phones, they will definitely be tracking your every move. So why don’t we go back to the safe house and you will treat me there? I have all the necessary tools for you to remove the bullets from my arm.”

“Why would you have the tools to...? You know what, never mind.” Abby asked before deciding not to know the answer. Lexa was trying to get up when Raven spoke.

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah... Just a minor setback.”

“Minor setb-... Seriously? You call that a minor setback? You were shot Lexa!” Raven pointed out.

“Yes. I’m well aware. It comes with the job.” Lexa sighs again and got up like she wasn’t being shot at a while ago. Suddenly she heard a groan coming from her left. She notices that one of the men was left behind. So without any thoughts or mercy, she walks up to him from behind and twisted his neck; killing him.

“Lexa... You could have spared him.” Raven said frowning while Abby and Octavia were speechless at what they had just witnessed.

“What I did to him is more lenient than what they like to do to others. And they are the ones without a chip in their heads. They,” Lexa pointed to the dead man, “are the ones who do it because they wanted to because they enjoy the suffering of others. So don’t even think of asking me to spare them because they will never think twice to spare yours.” The three women didn’t know what to think about all of this but they knew they had to trust Lexa.

As for Lexa, she dragged the body and walked over to her damaged car. She then tosses the dead man to the back seat before moving to the front of the car and hooking her right hand under the bumper. She then started pulling the car along like it weighed nothing.

“Wait. Whoa, whoa... Hey...” The three women stood before her; stopping her. “What are you doing?” Raven asked.

“I can’t risk people finding out what happened here.” Was all she said and then began dragging the car and moving pass the three women who was staring at her speechless. When they realize that she wasn’t stopping to wait for them, they look at each other and sigh in resignation before following the soldier.

About 15 minutes later, they’ve arrived at an old abandon looking warehouse. Lexa dropped the car for a while to press a button on her watch to open up the front gates. When the gates were open, she lifts up the car and pulls it inside again. The three women kept looking at the place, to Lexa and then to each other; deciding if this is a good idea or not. So when the gates were starting to close, they made the choice and ran in to catch up with Lexa.

The soldier led them to the other side of the warehouse where the cargo lift is. From the outside, it looked like it had seen better days but when the soldier key in a code on the key pad by the side of the lift entrance, the lift works surprisingly well. The lift brought them straight to the underground parking where Lexa drops her damaged car on the damaged pile by the corner before she led the three women through her collection of vehicles in order to get to the main elevator that will lead them to her loft like apartment above.

Of course, Raven and Octavia got distracted by the brunette’s vehicle collections. “Whoa Lexa... All these are yours?” Raven asked. Lexa stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Raven walking towards her car collection while Octavia went to her motorcycle collection. “Yes. They’re all mine.” She answered unenthusiastically.

“Wow you must have earned a lot from working for those people. Where can I signed up?” Octavia said jokingly while still gawking at the motorcycles in front of her. But what they failed to notice is Lexa’s sense of guilt and anger knowing that she earned the money by killing innocent people.

“When you know that you kill innocent people for the money, you realized that all of these,” She points to everyone of her vehicles, “means nothing anymore.” She said suddenly; surprising everyone before turning back around and walking towards the main elevator.

When Clarke and her went to the diner to explain to the three women about the situation, they left out the part where Lexa had to kill for those people. Lexa is basically a millionaire right now but she has started to feel that she doesn’t deserve the money at all. Creating this place is the only right thing she has ever done because she ended up using this place for Clarke’s safety. But even that wasn’t enough. The three women saw how defeated Lexa is after what she had just told them. They were surprised by the admission but at the same time curious as to what their friend had gone through these past 5 years.

When they’ve reached the apartment, Aria got up from the couch and almost ran towards her daughter. She hugs Lexa in relief but soon turned to worry when she didn’t see Clarke amongst the women with her daughter. “Where’s Clarke?”

“They took her. But I’m going to get her back.” Lexa answered with determination.

“Oh no you don’t. You still have bullets lodged in your forearm and until I’m done cleaning you up, you’re not going anywhere.” Abby interrupted. Only then did Aria took a long look at her daughter’s arms.

“Maybe you should listen to the doctor, little one.” Aria said gently as she cups her daughter’s jaw. Lexa looks into her mother’s worried eyes and sighs in defeat before reluctantly nodding her head.

She then walks over to the book shelves and pulls on the lever. Inside it wasn’t just where she kept her weapons but at the bottom corner, there is a duffle bag that consists of things a general surgery would need that she thought might come in handy one day. And today, is the day for it. She reckoned that everything Abby needs are in that duffle bag so she picks it up and drops it by the doctor’s feet.

“Here. I think everything you need is in there.” Abby sat down on the couch and begins ruffling through the bag.

“Do I need to know where you get all this stuff?” The older woman asked curiously.

“I stole them from the organization’s infirmary.” She pauses. “Might as well since I mostly patched myself up anyway.” Abby swallows and nods before she took out the things she needed. She then look to Raven and Octavia. “You two, find some cloths and get some warm water too please.” The two young women nodded before scurrying away.

“There are some cloths in the second drawer by the sink.” Lexa pointed out the girls before they were out of earshot.

“And you, I need you to take off your shirt and vest.” After a bit of reluctance, the brunette soldier did as she was told with the help of Aria. Once the shirt and vest were off, Aria gasped at the sight of her daughter’s scarred body. Lexa only looks away, afraid to see the look on the older woman’s eyes.

For the next 45 minutes, no one said anything while Abby worked on the small surgery on Lexa’s arm. Aria was in the kitchen preparing some coffee for the rest while Raven and Octavia were seated on the other couch watching while Abby worked. They were amazed that Lexa didn’t even flinch at the small operation on her arm.

When everything was done, Lexa got up without a word and went to the bathroom upstairs to clean up abit before going into bedroom for a change of clothes. As she enters the second bedroom where she had chosen for her room if she was ever here, she froze for a second when she saw the tiny figure in the middle of her queen sized bed. The little girl looks to be sound asleep so she quietly opens the first two drawers by the door and took out a fresh long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black cargo pants.

She was kneeling down facing away from the bed trying to tie up her boots when a small voice came from behind her, “Wh-who are you? Where’s my mommy?” The tiny voice was shaky and Lexa knew that the girl is scared.

So Lexa slowly turns around and faces the little girl who is currently holding on to the duvet tightly under her chin. “I’m a friend of your mommy’s.” She said gently before moving to kneel beside the bed. “Why are you awake little one?”

“Mommy sometimes call me little one too.” The girl said with a small smile on her face.

“Did she now?” The little girl nods enthusiastically which garners a smile from Lexa. “So tell me little one, why are you awake?”

“I had a bad dream that mommy’s in trouble...” The girl said and pouted. Lexa was surprised by how right her dream was.

“Listen, I don’t want to have to lie to you about this but... some very bad man took your mommy away.” Lexa could see the little girl was about to cry so she comfort the girl as best as she could. “Hey, hey... Don’t cry. I’m going to do everything that I can to bring her back to you okay?”

“You promise?”

“I promise, little one.” The little girl then did something that took Lexa by surprise. She clambers out of the sheets and wraps her tiny arms around Lexa’s neck. The soldier held on to her and stood up before taking a seat at the side of the bed. They stayed that way for a while just holding on to each other; comforting each other.

Lexa closes her eyes and thought about how she just found out earlier today that this little girl is her daughter. A daughter she shared with the woman who was earlier taken from her by the very same people who took her away from her family 5 years ago. She had missed so much in that 5 years being away from her family and friends. She had missed her daughter’s first kick from the womb, her first breath, her first smile and laugh, her first word, her first step, her first birthday, her first everything. 5 years is a long time and like hell is she going to let them take anymore years away from her. With that thought in mind, Lexa was renewed with a new sense for vengeance.

“Do you think you can go back to sleep, little one?” Lexa asked softly.

“No. I want to stay with you...” The girl mumbled in the crook of her neck.

“How about I pour you a cup of milk? Will that help you go back to sleep?” Lexa tried. After a minute of silence, Lexa thought the girl was already asleep when she felt the girl slowly nodding her head. Lexa then tried to put the girl down on the bed but she held on to the soldier’s neck and whine softly. “Okay, okay... Shh... I won’t let go.” Lexa cooed before standing up with the girl in her arms and exiting the bedroom.

As she was making her way to the open kitchen, she could feel all eyes on her. But she paid no mind to them and did what she came into the kitchen to do. She grabs a cup and went to the fridge and took out the milk carton all while holding the little girl in her hurt left arm. She poured the milk into the cup and told the little girl to sit on the counter before she brought the cup to her. “Now drink up.” She said with a gentle smile.

When the girl was done drinking and the cup had been rinsed, the girl opened up her arms; wanting to be carried again. So Lexa did. She carried the girl and brought her to the living room where the rest of them were just silently staring. When Madi saw her grandmother Aria, she leapt into the older woman’s lap as soon as Lexa took a seat. Abby looks on longingly at her granddaughter but the girl never seemed to pay any attention to the rest of the women in the living room.

“Uhmm... Do you know that... she is...?” Raven decided to ask but she didn’t know how to mention it. So Lexa finish the question for her.

“My daughter? Yes, I know. Clarke mentioned it when she was screaming at me when I first brought her here.” Lexa answered as she nods at the memory of angry Clarke.

“A-Are you okay... with it?” Octavia asked this time.

“It’s funny. They basically took me away from you guys and wiped out all of my memories including Clarke. Only after it took Clarke screaming at me for me to find out that not only did they wipe out my memories of her but they wipe out the memories of me being married to her and that I was going to be a mom when I get home.” Lexa pauses and then look to the girl who had finally drifted off to sleep on her grandmother’s lap.

“I didn’t even have a memory of her. I didn’t even know that she existed or... in the process of existing. But after spending a few minutes with her, I knew that she’s mine. I can feel it. I can’t even explain it.” She then looked back to the rest of them with a new determination.

“That’s why I’m going to kill them all and bring Clarke back to Madi. I’m not letting them take anything else away from me. They have taken enough. This time, I’m going to take everything away from them.” She said through gritted teeth before standing up and addressing Raven. “Raven, follow me.”

~

Raven followed Lexa to the top of the stairs and to the last room at the end of the corridor. Once inside, the Latina was star struck at seeing all the new state of the art computers. “Damn Lexa. This is heaven.” She said dreamily. Lexa only smirks in response.

“So, I need you to be my eyes and ears in all of this.” Lexa begins before pressing the spacebar on the keyboard to start up the computer. “Everything’s all set. You don’t have to worry about getting kick out of the server because I’ve made sure they can’t.” Raven took a seat on the chair as she stares in awe at the screens in front of her. “You can however disable anything and everything you see fit. Which means, you have _absolute_ control over them.” Lexa then went to the small dresser beside the table and took out a pair of ear buds before giving one of them to Raven who took it and put it in her right ear. “I have a tracking device in my boot just in case everything goes dark and you still need to track me. I need you to keep a look out for me; tell me everything that you see on here. Alright?”

“You can count on me Commander.” Raven said sincerely. “Bring her back. And don’t try to be a hero. You hear me?” Raven added.

“I’ll bring her back; that I promise.” Lexa replied. She was about to leave when she remembered the hard drive that she was using to download all the files from the enemy’s server. “And oh, once the downloads have been completed, there’s a small space under the table, hide the external hard drive in there. Make sure no one knows about it.” She gave the woman a last nod before exiting the room and went straight to the book case. She took out a duffle bag before filling it up with her hand guns and extra mags.

“You’re going after them aren’t you?” Aria asked her daughter. Lexa stops packing and turns around to face the older woman.

“Yes. I can’t risk anymore time. Those people would do anything to get the answers out of Clarke. I will never forgive myself if anything happens to her.”

“You can’t go in alone...” The older woman tries. Lexa sighs and came closer to her mother before holding both of the woman’s hands in hers. “I have to. I have to do this and you have to let me... mom.”

Aria begins to cry softly, “I can’t lose you Lexa; not again.”

“You won’t.”

As if sensing her grandmother crying, Madi woke up. “Nana, why are you crying?” The older woman was speechless as she looks down to her granddaughter. So Lexa answered the little girl for her as best as she could.

“Hey little one. Can you do me a _big_ favour and be brave enough for both you and your nana? She’s just a little scared because I’m going to get your mommy back from the bad people.” Lexa said gently but Madi’s lips were already starting to quiver. “Oh no, don’t cry. If you cry too then who else is going to be brave for all of us?”

Raven came out of the computer room and stood near the railing to look down at the living room when she heard Lexa’s interaction with Madi through the ear bud. All the women were silently witnessing the soft tender moment Lexa shared with her baby girl.

The girl tried hard not to cry but still a few tears manage to roll down her chubby cheeks. “Will you bring mommy back?”

“I will try my _hardest_ to bring her back. I promise.” Madi suddenly moves to jump on Lexa and hugs her tight before moving back to her grandmother’s lap and hiding her face in the crook of her neck.

“I’m coming with you.” Octavia stood up.

“No I can’t let you.” Lexa said as she shook her head.

“I’m the only one here who could handle a gun. Come on. Let me do this. Clarke would kill me if I don’t at least try to keep you safe.” Octavia reasons but Lexa still won’t change her mind.

“Since you’re the only one who can handle a gun, makes you a good candidate to look after my daughter and everyone here.” She told Octavia but the woman still wouldn’t back down. So she sighs before adding. “Please. I can’t lose anyone else.” Octavia finally sighed as well and nodded before walking up to the soldier and hugging her.

“Be safe, you hear me.” She whispered into Lexa ear.

Lexa turns back around, took the duffle bag and then closes the book case before making her way out of the apartment and to the basement. Once in the garage, she went to the steel locker cabinet by the back where she kept all of her long barrelled firearms and grenades. She decided on her assault rifle with the M203 Grenade Launcher and her AGM 003A Pump Action Shotgun. She also grabs a few hand grenades and then made sure to strap on her bullet proof vest and pack extra rounds because she knew that it’s going to be one against an army.

Once she had made sure that she has everything, she tosses her duffle bag into the backseat of her white 2017 Jeep Wrangler. And with a goal in mind, she sets off to destroy The White Mountain Corporation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rifle and shotgun Lexa uses. And her Jeep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was a day late. Yesterday was the day that I felt like not doing anything. It's just one of those days. 
> 
> But anyways. Here's the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. And I hope it's good enough. 
> 
> Like always, any mistakes are my own and if you find any, I apologize.

Getting to the mountain was easy but infiltrating it would be a slight problem now because the once deserted mountain was now filled with a dozen of armed soldiers standing guard near the entrance elevator to the base. Without another thought, she accelerated and drove right out of the tree line; running over two soldiers who were in her way.

She then drove around the open space trying to run over as many as she could get but only manages to hit another three before she skids her car to a stop. She grabs her assault rifle and launches her grenade launcher at them before returning fire with the rifle. For a bunch of military trained soldiers, their aims were all over the place and not even one got to her. Lexa who was using her Jeep as a shield, decided to lie flat on her stomach before taking aim from under the car. She went for their legs and once they fell, she shot them in their heads. And by the time she had got all of them, she knew that everyone in the base is expecting her.

While she was waiting for the elevator with her duffle bag, Raven’s voice came through. “Lexa, do you copy?” 

“I copy.” Lexa replied.

“It looks like they are ready for you once the elevator door open; just a heads up.”

“Alright. Could you disable the elevator camera?”

“If I disable it, I won’t be able to see you in there.”

“Don’t worry. I have a plan and I need you to trust me.”

“Okay. Hold on for a sec.” Lexa was able to hear typing through the ear bud before Raven’s voice appears again. “Done. It’s off.”

A second later the elevator door opens and once she’s in, she slings her rifle over her shoulder and climbs up through the hatch with her duffle bag. While waiting for the elevator to stop at the designated floor, she rummages through her bag for two hand grenades. As soon as the elevator stopped and the doors dinging open, she threw the grenades through the threshold. It exploded by two of the soldiers’ feet killing them and injuring a few behind while knocking the rest of them on their asses. Once the explosion and dust particles had settled, she jumped down from the hatch and landed on her feet in a crouching position. Through the smokes she could see some of the soldiers rolling on the floor sluggishly trying to get up from where they had landed from the impact of the blast. She could hear several coughs and someone calling out to the rest to see if they’re okay.

Lexa slings her rifle forward and started shooting at the remaining soldiers. When she was sure that all of them were dead, Raven’s frantic voice came through again giving her another heads up that there are more coming her way. But that didn’t deter her because once she had set her mind to destroying everything; she will make sure to see through it all.

And she did just that. She fired her rifle and made sure to kill any soldiers that came after her. She even fired her grenade launcher again when there were too much for her to get a clear shot. Several people working there who aren’t soldiers were hysterically running around; trying to find cover or trying to get away from the chaos. Some were shot dead by accident and some just got a graze from stray bullets. Even though they are working for these people, Lexa tried not to shoot them unless she was provoked to. Like now for instance, Doctor Tsing is standing amongst the soldiers and was shooting at her with the hand gun she had.

But Lexa’s attention was to kill the rest of the soldiers first before having to face the doctor. Because putting a bullet through her is way too easy than what she had in mind for the ‘good ol’ doctor. Lexa dodges the doctor’s shots until the woman ran out before running after her and grabbing the doctor by her throat.

“Let me go, Lieutenant!” The doctor screams and tried hitting Lexa’s arm to get her to let go. But Lexa held on.

“It’s time for your examination, _doctor_.” Lexa said lowly to the doctor’s face. The doctor’s eyes widen in fear before she began to struggle in the brunette’s hold on her. Lexa brought her to the examination room and straps the doctor down to the chair. As Lexa prepares the daily dose of the neural serum, the doctor started to trash in her seat.

“What are you doing?!” The doctor asked with a shaky voice. Lexa didn’t say a word but instead giving the doctor a knowing look. “No... You can’t!! You don’t know what you’re doing!! No please!!”

“Don’t worry doctor. It’s just protocol.” Lexa answers nonchalantly. It was the same words the doctor always uses on her during her weekly checkups. She ignores the doctor’s pleas and moved the syringe to the back of the doctor’s neck before injected the serum into the base of her skull. The woman begins to trash and cry in her restrain as the serum worked it’s magic. And just like always, after 20 seconds, the woman stilled and closes her eyes. Lexa presses her fingers to the doctor’s pulse point and found no pulse.

“Hmm. I guess some are weaker than others.” Lexa mumbled to herself before making her way out of the room; leaving the doctor the way she is.

She ran into some of Doctor Tsing’s protégé’s and shoots them dead before they could even plead for mercy. She then made her way through every hallways and every room; killing every soldiers she sees and then did the same down to the next level and the next until she made it to the very bottom.

At the very bottom of the place held no hallways like the rest of the place. It only has a double door at the end as soon as you step out from the elevator or the staircase. Lexa is familiar with this place because this is where she frequented during her stay the first year here.

The gym/rehabilitation area.

Lexa was about to reach for the double doors when Raven’s voice cackled through. “Lexa, do you copy?!”

“I copy.”

“Clarke’s in there! She’s tied up to a chair! Shit!” Raven said in a panic before she breathes out a breath. “Okay uh... There’s a woman in there wearing what looks like an Officer’s uniform, a soldier guy with red hair and a man in a suit who looks awfully pale.”

“Nia, Emerson, Cage.” Lexa snarls out those names.

“And uh... There’s also another woman on an exam table. She looks to be... unconscious. That’s all I can see.” Raven added.

“Alright, I got this. I’m going in. Thanks Raven.”

“Please be careful.” Raven reminded. And with that, she took a moment to make sure her handgun is fully loaded and holstered. And without anymore further thoughts, she pushes the doors open.

Quiet chattering inside halted the moment Lexa pushes the double doors open. Her eyes first landed on Clarke who is in fact tied up to a chair; unconscious. Then her sights set on the other three before it landed on the sleeping form on the table behind them.

“Ah, Alexandria. Nice of you to finally make it down here.” Nia greeted her but Lexa didn’t say a word, only kept her teeth gritted and a scowl on her face. “You’re not going to say anything? To tell us to let her go perhaps?” Nia added with a smug smile as she moves to stand behind Clarke and laid her hands on the blonde’s slumped shoulders. She then proceeded to slap the blonde’s cheek to wake her up. It took her a few tries but eventually Clarke blinks her eyes open and she sluggishly raises her head to look around her. 

When the blonde’s sights landed on her wife, sky blue eyes widens in relief and fear. “Lexa...” The blonde gasps. Clarke had a busted lip, bleeding nose that was almost dried up and a cut on her right temple. But other than that, she seems fine. She tried to move her arms to get up but it was tied down and so were her legs. She started trashing in her seat but received a slap from Emerson instead.

Lexa snarls and took a step forward but when she saw Emerson moving his right hand to his gun strapped to his holster, she stopped in her tracks. The red hair man smirks knowingly before moving back to his previous position.

“Lexa huh? Hmm. So that’s what you were called...” Nia said and nodded at the knowledge. “Interesting. I get it. I mean, Alexandria is a mouthful. But! It is a _very_ beautiful name indeed.”

“ _Quit_ stalling Nia. What do you want?” Lexa practically growled at the woman. Her patience wearing thin as the time passes.

“Ah, she finally speaks.” The evil woman shares a smile to the two men who snickers in return. “Alright, let’s get to the point shall we.” Nia begins and started pacing slowly around the blonde as she speaks. “Do you know that you were our first successful test subject? We tried the same procedure we did on you to others but somehow, they always ended up failing. Since you are the only one that survived the procedures, Mr Cage and I made sure you were perfect. We gave you a goal and we gave you a place to belong. You worked for us and we paid you handsomely might I add.” She pauses to gain her thoughts.

“But somehow, _someway_ , you still manage to disobey direct orders. How did you do it?” Nia decided to ask and she waited for Lexa to answer her.

“I don’t know what you want me to say. I guess I woke up realizing the bullshit of it all and that is The White Mountain Corp.” Lexa answers truthfully that garners a growl from Emerson.

“If it weren’t for us, you’d be dead by now!” Emerson said angrily.

“I’d rather be dead than turned into this! You stole _everything_ from me! I had a wife; a family! Now those years I can _never_ gain back because of you!!” Lexa retorts angrily.

“Why you ungrateful _bitch_!” Emerson raises his voice and he was about to give a piece of his mind when Cage held him back while Nia raises her voice. “Enough!”

But it only made Lexa laugh, “Funny how now you wanted to show how tough you are but who was it again that ran away when I shot down your men at Clarke’s home?” Emerson was seething but Lexa only smiles smugly in return.

“Careful Lieutenant.” Cage said as he pointed a gun to Clarke’s head. The blonde was gasping in fear and she look into her wife’s eyes pleadingly.

“Fine.” Lexa backs down with a shrug and decided to ask instead. “What now?”

“A test, if you will.” Nia answered simply. But by the look on Lexa’s confused face had the woman chuckling before she decided to explain, “The woman,” She pointed to the sleeping form behind them, “She is like you; our first successful subject after you. Only difference is, _I know_ , that she won’t go rogue on me. All you have to do is fight her. If you win, we’ll let you go and you will never hear from us again. If you lose, then well... you die of course and Clarke will join you. Simple?”

Lexa took a moment to gather her thoughts. The brunette knew that she has no other choice but to accept the challenge. She just knows that she cannot lose this fight. She won’t. And with that in mind and one last look at Clarke’s teary blue eyes, she nods her agreement almost hesitantly to Nia. The officer smiles and walks over to the computer by the bed where the woman, lies. Nia types a few things on the keyboard before pressing the ‘enter’ key.

With only a few seconds passing, the woman’s eyelids finally snapped open. She sat up on the examination table and swings her legs to the side. Her dark brown eyes locked on to Lexa’s green eyes as Nia whispered something to the woman’s right ear. Lexa could see the determination and hatred brewing through those brown eyes when suddenly, Nia’s voice boomed through the wide room.

“First Lieutenant Alexandria Woods, meet my daughter, Master Sergeant Ontari Queen.” Nia said with a proud smile. Lexa’s eyes widen at that knowledge but soon narrow her sights on the brunette who has jumped down from the exam table and began walking towards her with sure steps. Lexa frowns and raises her fists by her chest before moving her feet to a fighting stance.

Here we go.

~

Back at the warehouse, everybody was sitting in the living room, worried out of their minds while Raven is still in the computer room keeping an eye on the security camera showing Lexa just stepping through the double doors. Suddenly a beeping sound appeared from one of the screen indicating that the download is completed. So Raven disconnected the hard drive and kept it in the space under the table Lexa pointed out earlier. She made sure that it’s secure before she went back to observing the screens.

Just a few minutes later, the security camera pointing to the fence outside of the warehouse, showed two black military humvees, the same one like from earlier slamming into the gates and entering the premises forcefully. The sensor beeps annoyingly loud through the computer room from the intrusion and Raven got up to her feet and ran out to give the rest a heads up.

“Guys! They’ve found us. I don’t know how but they’re here.” Raven said in a panic. Octavia on instinct stood up and patted her side waist for her gun but realizes that she had left her gun in her car that was left at the diner. She groans before going to the book case and pulling on the lever she saw Lexa pulled earlier. She took one of the handguns in there and then took up position behind the kitchen counter, pointing the gun to the door. The rest of them hid behind the couch since there’s not much hiding space in there.

Not a moment later, the door was sliding open and Octavia fires a shot at the one entering first to the shoulder. The soldier that came after started firing carelessly around forcing all the women to the ground to get away from the flying bullets. Then the other three men came in and took charge but Octavia didn’t go down easy. She fought one as hard as she could before Finn’s voice broke her out of the adrenaline.

“Enough!” The man shouted. He had his gun pointed to the little girl’s head who he had ripped away from her grandmother’s arms while the other man pointed his gun to Abby and Raven’s head. The girl was crying while Aria begged the man to let the child go. “Shut up you little shit!” He screamed and shakes the poor girl in his arm as he pressed the gun harder into the girl’s head. But it only made the girl scream louder for her grandmother.

“Hey dipshit! She’s a five year old child who doesn’t know any better. The more you screamed at her the more she’s going to cry!” Octavia counters with her hands up in the air in a surrender position. Finn tsk at the girl before dropping her roughly to the floor and pointed his gun to Aria’s head instead.

“Shut her up. Right now. Or I’m going to blow her head off.” Abby crawls in front of Aria and her granddaughter, blocking the gun from them as she tries to help the other women comfort the girl and shushes her until her sobs turns to soft whimpers.

“Children are such trouble.” Finn said disgustingly.

“What do you want Mr. Collins?” Abby turns her head and asked the man with fire in her eyes.

“Awh, what happened to first name basis, _Abby_.” He chuckles before getting serious again. “Anyway. It’s simple really. If you co-operate, we won’t kill you.” He said with a shrug. “Now. Our source told us that someone here in this very location, has downloaded every file from our system. We want it back. So... Where is it?”

“We don’t know what you’re talking about.” Raven answered. Finn tsk one more time before pushing the gun barrel to the back of the little girl’s head who begins to cry again.

“We swear we don’t know! It must’ve been Lexa’s doing. We’re just here for refuge. After all, _you people_ created her to be the best. Remember?” Octavia retorts.

“Sir! There’s a computer room in here.” One of the soldier shout out from upstairs.

“Now, you wouldn’t be lying now would you?” Finn said as he cocked his gun that was still pushing to the girl’s head.

“Why would we be lying?! You have a gun pointed to the innocent child’s head dipshit!” Octavia replied angrily. The man took a moment to ponder the words before sighing and lowering his gun with a sigh.

“I guess you’re right.” He said before suddenly smacking Octavia in her jaw with the butt of the gun. “And don’t ever call me _dipshit_ again because next time, it’s a bullet to the head. You hear me?” He growled into the detectives face while pointing his gun to the woman’s temple. Octavia nodded her head to him but with a hint of defiance in her eyes.

“Good.” He smiles. “Now, ya’ll are going to follows us back to the mountain. Any funny business, the girl gets it. Understood?” When the women didn’t answer him he shouted, “Understood?!” That got all of them to begrudgingly nod their heads.

“Sam. Destroy the computers before you leave.” Finn ordered his man; the one who got shot in his shoulder earlier.

“On it sir.” And with that note, the other two men tied the women’s hands behind their back with zip ties apart from Aria who was carrying the whimpering child in her arms and brought them to the humvees outside.

~

Back at the mountain’s gym/rehabilitation area.

Ontari was coming closer by the second, but as soon as Lexa was about ready to block the first blow, Nia suddenly halted the fight. “Wait! Wait, wait, wait. I think we need an audience, don’t you guys think so?” The two men smiles knowingly and nodded their heads in agreement.

Just as soon as Nia finishes her sentence, the double doors to the place were pushed open and in came Finn with his smug smile with a bandaged right hand from the knife Lexa imbedded in him earlier and three of the White Mountain’s soldiers dragging along a bound and gagged Raven, Octavia and Abby. Aria wasn’t tied up because she was carrying a whimpering Madi in her arms. But they do have a gun pointed at them for good measures.

“No...” Clarke’s eyes widen and tried to pull on her binds but to no avail. Even though the blonde isn’t going anywhere, Finn came to stand in front of the blonde and took the opportunity to backhand the woman anyway. He smiles and then grabs the blonde’s face before forcing a kiss to her lips. He then had the audacity to turn to Lexa and winked at her. The brunette had fire in her eyes but stayed put.

“Lieutenant, I guess you’re not as good in hiding them as you thought you were. Thanks to Ontari, you are now second best.” Nia and Ontari smirked. Just then Finn whispered to the woman’s ear. “Before we start, where are my files, Lieutenant?”

“I guess, you’ll never find out.” Lexa answered. But Nia doesn’t like the answer so she shot Raven to her lower stomach. Muffled screams could be heard from Abby and Octavia. But Clarke’s scream was the loudest since she wasn’t gagged.

“No! You bitch! Raven?! Raven! Argh!” She screamed and struggles in her restrain. Raven was already on the floor on her side in a foetal position with a wince on her face as she tries to breathe through the pain. Emerson have had enough of the blonde screaming; punched her on the mouth to silence her.

But before Lexa could fully process what was happening, a sucker punch to the face was given to her by Ontari who uses Lexa’s distractions to get a cheap shot in to begin the fight. “Don’t worry mother. I’ll beat an answer out of her.” Ontari told her mother as she then rains punches and kicks to the stunned Lieutenant’s body. Nia seemed to like where this is going, decided to let it happened while she enjoyed the show.

Next, she grabs Lexa’s left arm and twisted it to get the Lieutenant to double over before laying kick after kick on the expose abdomen. The Sergeant seems to be enjoying this because she was smirking and laughing at the whole process. She then bends Lexa’s wrist back and held it there as the green eyed brunette groans in pain. “Where are the files, Lieutenant?!” But Lexa’s groans turns to a growl before she pulls back her right hand to a fist and delivered a powerful punch to the dark haired woman’s nose; breaking it.

Ontari doubled over and held her bleeding nose as she screams in pain while Lexa shook her wrist off to alleviate the pain. The brunette then knees Ontari’s face again. That manages to topple the woman over onto her back before Lexa straddles her and rained punches on the woman’s face. Ontari manages to block her last punch before she punches Lexa right at her jaw.

They both got up at the same time and narrowed their eyes on each other. Ontari wipes her bloody nose using the back of her hand before spitting her mouth full of blood on Clarke’s lap. All of the White Mountain men laugh at the move while Nia had a proud smirk plastered on her face. The Sergeant grins and winks at Lexa who had her teeth gritted and fists turning knuckle white.

The dark haired woman then ran towards Lexa and pushes her on the chest; sending her flying backwards across the place a few feet before landing on a table nearby. While Lexa was rolling over trying to get up, Ontari reaches into her cargo side pocket and pulls out a small medical box that contains two syringes filled with dark liquid. She took out one of them and held it for Lexa to see. “You know, if you had stayed, mother would have gifted you with this beauty. It’s a muscle enhancer. One of mother’s own bright ideas really.” She smiles at her mother and then smirks at Lexa before injecting herself on the side of her neck.

The feeling seemed to be euphoric by the look on the Sergeant’s face. So Lexa wasted no time and made her way to the woman while she’s distracted. Somehow the serum made Ontari impervious to pain because every punch and kick Lexa delivered, earns her a laugh by the woman. And when she has had her laugh, Ontari grabs Lexa by her fist and twisted it outwards before landing a back handed punch to the Lieutenant’s face. The dark haired woman than grabs Lexa by her throat and slams her to the ground.

“You have grown _weak_ Lieutenant.” She then jabs with her feet to the brunette’s ribs. “You’re a disappointment to us.” Then a kick to it when Lexa rolled to her side. “You’ve got all this potential in you.” And then another. “You really shouldn’t have left. And now, we have no choice but to waste you.” Ontari was about to kick again when Lexa blocks it and tried to shoulder the woman on her stomach.

Even though it didn’t deter the woman much, who seemed to enjoy Lexa’s effort, it did the job by distracting the woman long enough for Lexa to make a quick grab at the remaining syringe from her side pocket before the Sergeant elbowed the Lieutenant on her back and then pushing her to the floor face first.

Ontari saw Lexa’s gun and grabs it from the holster and tuck it in to the back of her waist line. She then moves to grab onto the back of Lexa’s shirt and the back of her waistline before lifting her up and shoving her a few feet to the nearest medical cabinets. When Lexa landed in a heap of the broken woods and glass, the rest of the men share their amusements amongst each other. Suddenly a shot rang out that had Lexa snapping her eyes open to find the cause of the shot. Her eyes landed on Ontari’s smug smile who had her gun in hand pointed to someone. When she followed the dark haired woman’s line of sight, right there tied to a chair had Clarke bleeding out from her right shoulder.

Clarke’s eyes were wide open as though she couldn’t believe she had been shot and she had her mouth open and closing like she wants to say something but nothing comes out. Slowly she begins to slump in her seat and her head hangs forward; motionless

“NO!!” Lexa screams so loud that everyone stood frozen at their spot before the White Mountain men burst out in happy cheers along with Ontari who is laughing and whooping her accomplishment with the men. Octavia had anger in her eyes as she works faster on cutting herself loose from the Swiss knife she always kept in her boots while Abby and Aria had tears of shock in their eyes. Raven must have fallen unconscious somewhere during the fight because she wasn’t reacting to the loud noises.

As Lexa was in shock, all of Lexa’s memories finally came back to her in full force. She cries and groans as she shuts her eyes and let all of it flooded her mind.

Everything.

**

**_First day of moving in to college for Lexa._ ** _“Hi. I’m Clarke.” The blonde came in to the room just as Lexa was unpacking. “I guess we’re roommates.” They shook hands and the smiles they shared was like a promise of a wonderful future._

**_First emotional comfort._ ** _“You know you deserve better than him, right? He’s just a douche. No point wasting your tears on him when he just doesn’t care for you. If he does, you wouldn’t have caught him having his dick deep down on some bimbo’s cunt.” Lexa told Clarke one night when the blonde came back to their room with tears running down her face._

_Lexa had drop everything and held on to the blonde as she cried her eyes out. Clarke’s boyfriend barged in a moment later unannounced to apologize. But before he could get close to Clarke who seemed to be shaking and hiding her face behind the brunette’s shoulder, Lexa was up and dragging the boy by his collar out of the room. Colourful words from the brunette were exchange outside and since then, the boy didn’t dare lay his eyes on Clarke ever again._

**_First kiss._ ** _Since Clarke broke up with her boyfriend, Clarke and Lexa had been spending all of their time with each other. Where one is, you’d be sure to find the other one by their side. One day, during their weekend break, they went on a road trip just the two of them. The first night after dinner at a diner, they decided to walk back to their motel they were staying at for the night. It was a beautiful night and Clarke was being particularly brave that moment. Lexa was talking about something which Clarke hardly paid attention to because she was distracted by her best friend’s beauty under the moonlight._

_“I love you.” She suddenly blurted out. Lexa froze mid story and look to her side and caught the truth to those words in Clarke’s sky blue eyes. “I love you.”The blonde repeated._

_But without answering the blonde, Lexa leans in and kisses Clarke. The kiss was everything they ever dreamed of. And before long, Lexa broke the kiss and returned the three words to Clarke before connecting their lips again._

_Their first official date as a couple came a few days later after that night. Their first time together came right after their date._

_And the rest just came in sequence. Her memories showed her everything from their first night together as one, their college graduation, their first fight because of her decision to join the Marines, their first make up after the fight, her first departure to join the military, her first coming home, their engagement, their wedding, the two miscarriages they had, the video call when Clarke broke the wonderful news of finally being pregnant and lastly it brought her to the day that she was supposed to return home for good._

_“Hold on Lieutenant. Hold on.” Her medic told her as she applies the clotting agent on her gunshot wound to the neck._

_“Everything’s going to be alright Lexa. You just need to hold on for a little bit longer, okay?” Her Cpl held her hand as he squeezes in reassurance._

_“Help is on their way.” Her GySgt voiced out._

_Just then one by one her comrades fell to the ground lifeless. She remembered seeing Nia standing before her with Emerson right behind her. The last thing she remembers was Nia pointing a dart gun to her before everything went black._

_**_

As the men were busy ‘celebrating’ with Ontari, Lexa with shaky hands, took out the syringe and injected herself in the chest just as Ontari turns towards her. The woman’s smile slowly faded when she saw Lexa injecting herself with the dose. Her eyes widens before she started patting her side pocket frantically to only feel emptiness. Her shock turns to anger as she marches towards the Lieutenant and lifts her up to her feet and began hitting her.

Now it was Lexa’s turn to not feel pain. But unlike her, Lexa was quiet. She let the Sergeant get her dose of hits before she stopped a fist from connecting with her face and uses her free hand to deliver a set of punches to the woman’s stomach. The force of the punches knocked Ontari back a few steps as Lexa delivers a few kicks to her sides and punches to her face and chest. She then delivers a sidekick to Ontari’s sternum who was now staggering back on her feet with a drunken look on her face. “Is... that... all... you... got... soldier?” She slurred the question. Lexa snarls before screaming in anger as she delivers a final spinning heel kick to the woman’s head hard enough that it snapped to the side; killing her.

Just as she was about to direct her attention to Nia and her people, the woman was barking her orders to her soldiers to kill her friends and family. Several guns cocking could be heard but Lexa was faster. She grabs her hand gun Ontari drop earlier and shot each of the soldiers in their heads with direct accuracy. Emerson came barrelling into her as soon as the last men fell but Lexa quickly got the upper hand as she got the red haired man in a head lock and squeezes his throat. He was gasping for air and tried to claw at Lexa’s arm but it only made her lock in tighter.

She then quietly said through gritted teeth into his left ear, “I remembered everything. You killed my unit and with that you get to pay with your life. This is for them and for their family.” And as soon as she was done speaking, she twisted his neck in one swift move; killing him instantly.

As she pushes the lifeless corpse away from her, Nia, Cage and Finn decided to use this distraction to quickly make a run for it. But they didn’t get far because Lexa shot them in both their thighs and calves making them fall over and scream in pain. Lexa then got up and ran to Clarke and quickly unties her before bringing her down on her lap on the floor.

Octavia finally frees herself after cutting the zip ties off her wrists. She then freed Abby before going to Raven and cutting her free. Abby was quick to her side to check on Raven who finally came to and cracked a tired smile at them. “Just keep putting pressure on her wounds. I’ll be right back. I’m going to check on Clarke.”

“Go, I got this.” Octavia replied while putting pressure on Raven’s stomach. Abby then quickly went to where Lexa was holding Clarke on her lap.

Aria decided to put her granddaughter down to help Octavia. “Help me get her on the table.” The detective said as she points her face to the gurney that was occupied by Ontari a while ago. Aria help Octavia carry Raven and put her on the table gurney. The older woman then applied pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding while Octavia grabs a gun she found on the floor and pointed it to the three people groaning in pain near the double doors.

Madi was unsurely looking around when her eyes landed on her mommy on the floor with Lexa and her other grandmother. Abby was helping Lexa apply pressure on Clarke’s shoulder when Madi came behind her and tugs on her shirt. The doctor turned around and saw Madi with teary eyes as she saw her mommy with blood on her shoulder. Abby quickly hugged the girl so that she was facing away from her mother. 

“Baby. Stay with me. Please...” Lexa whispered brokenly to Clarke while rocking them back and forth comfortingly. Clarke, who is on her lap, opened her eyes for just a second before it closes again. “I remember everything. Baby... I remember you... Us... I just had my memories back... So please don’t leave me.”

At hearing those words, Clarke manages to open her eyes and lock into forest green. She then manages a shaky smile but kept her eyes on her wife. “That’s right baby. Look at me. Okay? Stay...” Abby was silently witnessing the exchange with her granddaughter in her arms. “Lexa... We need to get her to the hospital.” Abby broke the moment.

“We probably won’t make it in time. But there is an operation room upstairs.” Lexa answers Abby without looking away from the sky blue eyes she loves so much.

“It’ll do. I can do what I can before we could move her.” With a nod, Lexa stood up with Clarke in her arms and led Abby to the operation room upstairs. Lexa then told Octavia to secure Nia, Cage and Finn when she stood before them. Her friend didn’t question her, only nodded her head with a pleasure smile on her face.

Abby then went to Raven and Aria. She then took a blanket and covers Raven’s lower half so that Madi didn’t have to see anymore blood before putting the girl on top of it. “That way she’s applying pressure.” Abby whispered to Aria who finally realizes the motive of putting their granddaughter on Raven. “We need to bring her up too.” She told Aria as she helps push the gurney out of the place.

“H-ey... That’s a Madi on top of me.” Raven said when she opens her eyes to see big blue eyes looking down on her.

“Auntie Rae... Are you okay?” The girl whispered.

“I will be baby. I will be...” The brunette smiled tiredly at the girl.

As Abby was about to pass them, she stopped and told Aria to go ahead and wait for her by the elevator. She then looked down to Finn before looking back up to Octavia. “Please bring Mr. Collins upstairs to the operation room in about an hour’s time.” Octavia tilted her head to the side in confusion but Abby was already kneeling by Finn’s face, “I told you Mr. Collins, lay a hand on my daughter... Snip snip.” Abby did a scissors motion with her pointer and middle finger to the man’s crotch.

Finn’s eyes were bulging with fear as he tried to get up but Octavia jabs him on the wound in his leg with her booted foot. He groans in pain as he grab onto his wounded leg. And with that, Abby left to follow behind Lexa. “Serves you right Collins. You shouldn’t have bury it in women forcefully where it isn’t wanted.” Abby heard Octavia said to Finn as she was walking away.

~

As Abby worked on Clarke, Lexa went back down stairs to get Finn to the other room upstairs. But Aria with fire in her eyes came to Lexa and told her what he did to Madi. Octavia backed the older woman up even though the soldier didn’t need any more convincing about the matter. She was going to have her ways with him anyway.

So Lexa with fury in her eyes leans down and hooks her arm under the tied up man’s right armpit; straining his injured shoulder on purpose. He was screaming in pain as Lexa drags him up to an examination room and places him on a chair before strapping him in. Before he could utter another word, Lexa begins breaking every single bone in both of his hands. He was screaming and crying but Lexa tuned him out.

When she was done and was satisfied when he finally peed himself, she leans closer to his face. “That’s for touching my girls and trying to get away with it. Now, the doctor will be right with you. Sit tight.” She told him and slaps on his injured leg a couple of times which earns a tired groan from him.

~

Time jump.

6 and a half months have passed since the mountain and Lexa is now playing with her little girl at the backyard of her house. She was running after Madi who is giggling with excitement as she tried to run as fast as her little legs could carry her away from her mama. When Lexa finally caught up to her, she carries her in the air and swings her around before she brought the girl to her chest and laid the both of them down on the ground.

When Madi’s laughter died down, the little girl climbs on top of Lexa’s torso and laid there with her head on her mother’s chest; above her heart. She has taken a particular liking to that position since the day Clarke was transferred to Polis General after Abby had stabilize her enough for her to be moved. Madi chose to stay with Lexa through the whole ordeal of waiting for her mommy to wake up.

Waiting was the worst part for Lexa, especially when she had regained her memories of her past with Clarke. The thought of possibly losing Clarke was unimaginable but having Madi on her through the waiting helped prevented her mind from spiralling down into the darkness though. So she’s thankful for that. And Madi being glued to her also helped when Clarke suddenly crashes one night but was brought back to stability by the doctor and nurses present.

Her musing was suddenly interrupted by a voice from the back door of the house. “Enjoying the sun?” Lexa tilted her head back while Madi looks up with her head still on her mama’s chest. Both grins at the direction of the voice and there leaning by the threshold of the back door is none other than Clarke herself; looking more radiant as ever.

Her shoulder had just healed nicely. Even though a scar is the only thing that was left to remind her of what had happened a few months ago, she is just grateful that she made it out alive so that she could finally be with her wife and daughter again. 

“Yes, come join us.” Lexa said with a smile on her face. At the same time, Madi grins along with her brunette mommy. Clarke couldn’t help but smile at the resemblance and snapped a quick picture of them that way before pocketing her phone. She then walked towards the two most important people in her life and kisses her wife and daughter before laying down with her head on Lexa’s right shoulder.

A few moments later, Clarke broke the moment and told them that it was lunch time. So the blonde had prepared the both of them ham and cheese sandwiches which she purposely added two cut up ring onions in each of their sandwiches.

Clarke knew that Lexa detests onions saying that it’s the devil’s food. An abhorrent their daughter shares with her. Like carbon copy of each other, they took a bite at the same time and then chewed a few times before both of them had a disgusted look on their faces. Clarke was just silently observing them with a grin she hid behind her tea mug.

“Babe, you know I hate onions.” Lexa whine as Clarke only nodded her head. “So why in the world would you add onions in this? And it’s not even right to add onions in ham and cheese sandwiches.” Lexa asked after spitting the half chewed food in her mouth to the napkin on the side of her plate. Clarke let out a chuckle before looking at their daughter who had already spit out her half chewed bite to the side of her plate and was quietly removing the onions from her sandwich.

“Proving my point of how alike the both of you are.” Clarke answers without taking her eyes away from their oblivious daughter. Lexa followed her wife’s line of sight and observes her daughter in amazement. For the past few months of getting to know her daughter, she’s only had experienced one similar thing her daughter shares with her and that is honey on pancakes rather than maple syrup. “You should really see her thinking hard and talking about the things that matters to her most because she’s an exact carbon copy of you.” Clarke added. The two wives shared a loving smile with each other before looking back at their little girl as she struggles with her sandwich.

~

Four and a half months ago.

Two months after giving up Nia and Cage to the military police, Major Titus Neil called her and told her that Nia had been sentence to life imprisonment with no chance of parole and with the same going for Cage Wallace as well. They also decided to strip Nia of her ranks and was dishonourably discharge from the Marines. They were put in different prisons and the authorities made sure to keep their prison details away from each other’s knowledge.

As for Finn. Well... Abby kept her promise to do a penectomy on him. But alas, he didn’t get to see it through because he suffered a heart attack from seeing all the medical instruments laid out in front of him for the procedure. So Abby lied to the authorities claiming that she was about to operate on his wounded legs when his heart just gave out. When they asked her what had happened to his arms, Lexa answered them with a simple, “He should have kept his hands to himself.”

As for Lexa, she was brought back to the military base in Polis for some re-evaluation. But as she was there, any files or work on her during her 5 years of being missing have miraculously disappeared. Thanks to Raven for her quick thinking when she wiped out anything and everything related to Lexa before the White Mountain men came for them at the warehouse. But she did left all the catalogues of the stuff the WMC have stolen from the military and from a few unlucky doctors like Dr. Becca Franco’s mind drive project since it was all signed off by the MG Nia Queen herself and the leader of The White Mountain Corp, Cage Wallace.

There were also proof in those catalogues that Nia ordered Emerson and his men to kill Lexa’s unit members; GySgt Tristan Josephs, Medic Sgt Caris Campbell, Cpl Cal Stevens and the youngest Pvt Artigas Lucas.

The whole process of Lexa being re-evaluated only took about a week since everything about her cannot be found. So as soon as Lexa was cleared, she was offered to stay in the military but she politely declines. And like she was meant to 5 years ago, she was honorary discharged from the Marines. She came straight back to the hospital to be by her wife’s side after she was dismissed.

When she came back, Madi took the opportunity to climb off her grandmother’s lap and on to hers so that she could lay her head on the soldier’s chest to listen to the brunette’s soft heartbeat. They both stayed that way in the quiet room waiting for the blonde to finally wake up.

The next few days when Aria, Octavia and Abby came to visit, they were surprised to find the girl on Lexa’s lap every time. As for Raven... she made a full recovery because lucky for her, the bullet didn’t hit anything major. When she was well enough, she did came by with the rest to visit her blonde best friend. And like everybody else, she was surprised by Madi sticking to Lexa like glue every time they visited.

Lexa herself didn’t understand how or why Madi was suddenly so comfortable with her. She was pretty sure that nobody told the girl who she really was. So as she sat there by Clarke’s bed with her daughter on her chest sleeping peacefully one day, she couldn’t help but to comb her fingers gently through soft brown locks much like her own while observing every little detail of her daughter’s features.

She was so immersed in her daughter that she failed to notice that Clarke was awake and was quietly observing her and their daughter. “She’s perfect, isn’t she?” The blonde’s hoarse voice broke her out of her reverie. Green eyes turn and connected with blue and Lexa unknowingly let out a sigh of relief seeing Clarke finally awake.

“You’re awake...” Lexa said.

“I have been for a while.” Clarke replied softly. “Seeing you so immerse on our daughter, I thought I’ll enjoy the scene a little longer.” She added with a smile.

Lexa returns the smile before looking back down on her little girl’s sleeping face. “She is perfect. Thank you, Clarke for giving birth to her and raising her. I wish I was there with you but...”

“Hey, none of that. It wasn’t your fault that you weren’t there for us. I’m just glad that you’re here now with us.”

“I would kiss you but...” Lexa says as she looks down on their daughter again.

“It’s okay. We’ll have plenty of time for that later. But for now, I am content to just lay here and observe the both of you.” Clarke said with a dreamy smile. Lexa smiles in return before reaching for the blonde’s right hand with her left and slowly bringing it to her lips to kiss the back of it.

~

Present time.

Turns out, Clarke loves telling stories about her to Madi every chance she gets. She didn’t want Madi to not know who her mama is. Even though at the time she was sure that Lexa wouldn’t come back to her, at least the memory of her wife is what kept the familiarity of the missing person herself alive for young Madi.

And now since she’s finally home to her family, she will do everything and anything to keep them together. Who knows that maybe someday soon they could expand their little family of three since the possibilities of finally having a future with them is looking promising by the minute. And this time, she will not be missing any more moments with them. That is her promise to her family that she intends to keep until her dying breath.

As for the hard drive, Lexa took it from the warehouse and kept it in a safe place only she knows the location to. She still kept it just in case she might need it again someday. And as for the Flame, she will keep it hidden and safe within her. She will make sure that no one will ever know about it because at the wrong hands, this tiny thing can be made into a deadly weapon. She is the perfect example of it.

The sound of giggles broke her out of her thinking just in time to see Clarke giving their daughter raspberry kissing to her exposed little belly on the living room floor. This is the life that she has always wanted. A second chance at life she is lucky enough to have been given. And she could never ask for anything more than this very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of this story. Hope everything is what you'd imagined it would be. So until next time. Stay safe and take care of yourselves. Have a great day or evening wherever you are. :)


End file.
